Homecomings: Jurai
by Will Pii
Summary: Edition 2. Following the defeat of the dark goddess on Earth, the victors search for solace in a world forever changed. This tale follows the Jurai royal family, both familiar and not, in the aftermath of this event.
1. Prologue: Return of the Princess

Prologue – Return of the Princess

On the eighth of September, 1998, no one on Earth knew of the destruction which had targeted them. However, the Jurai Empire knew well the danger looming over the young world, as well as herself.

For millennia, the Jurai Empire ruled over a large portion of the Milky Way Galaxy. Long before the Galactic Union (GU) amalgamated itself from the races outside the empire's influence, the Juraian people had established and defended their own territory centered upon their throne-world, planet Jurai. A people of ancient traditions, the Jurai were ruled by an imperial lineage dating back to a great war with the world of crystals, Ryua.

Yet, it was Jurai's royal family which has maintained the empire's strength and authority. Each member of the lineage had access to a remarkable power, said by some to surpass the power of God Himself. As such, few have opposed Jurai, and those who have tried were absorbed into their dominion.

This power also pulsed through their flora, particularly their mighty trees. The power gave the trees a voice to speak to the people, thus allowing Jurai to develop a close connection to their world. Much of their technology arose from this deep link, from buildings to their space fleet. The "tree-ships" of Jurai were especially unique, each constructed from the plants native to the world. At the heart of each was a tree acting as the central control system for the entire vessel.

But, with all this power came a great weakness. Jurai's power had an antithesis, an energy with similar properties and an antipodal disposition. The Universal Science Academy (SA) classified this energy as "non-normal variety of occurrence" or "NVO". In almost all settings, Jurai energy and NVO energy clashed when brought together, causing pair-annihilation events.

The most notable of these events preceding September 1998 was the 1896 rampage of a Super-A class criminal, codenamed "K.A.I.N." by the Galaxy Police (GP). Kain himself was a sentient manifestation of NVO energy, well-known for the white, porcelain-like mask he created. As the law enforcement arm of the GU's government, the GP attempted to restrain Kain when he ran rampant through several GU solar systems, destroying many planets, some possibly inhabited. Unfortunately, Kain swept them aside almost effortlessly.

Realizing the threat that Kain posed to Jurai, and indeed the entire galaxy, the Jurai emperor of that age, Jurai Takeru XXI, personally joined the effort to stop the monster. Using a plan devised by the SA, the emperor joined his Jurai energy to the GP subspace network to weaken and capture Kain in the pocket dimension. Alas, channeling the monumental power needed to accomplish this task cost him his life.

Since this great loss, the Juraian crown has been very careful in its handling of any incident involving type NVO energy, particularly that of September 1998. At Galactic Standard Time (GST) 0000 on September 8, sector E-255 of the Juraian border with the GU was breached near the Heliotropis system. The closest border station, commanded by Admiral Jurai Soichiro, immediately declared a Level One Emergency and sent telemetry of the event back to fleet command on Jurai's throne-world.

Initially, all the data recorded from the event read null, even through the station itself registered an alert. The crew of the station, including Admiral Soichiro watched as the border defense satellites were ripped apart. They all described an orb of black fire. When it touched the defense field, which is natively maintained by Jurai energy, crimson and azure sparks flew from the point of impact. Soon enough, the ruby light consumed and crushed the satellites, leaving a gaping hole in Jurai's border.

Within hours, the SA's main campus on Todain was tracking and analyzing the anomaly, but they too could only briefly measure the output of the orb before their instruments failed. The only reading that could not be attributed to background radiation was of type NVO, immensely more potent than Kain. Its trajectory continued, oddly enough, away from the Juraian throne-world. Most of the experts were baffled by this until they computed its course, directly for Earth.

While the GP fruitlessly attempted to halt this NVO distortion, the modern emperor of Jurai, Jurai Azusa II, took a defensive posture. He ordered the Juraian fleet back to the border with the GU, consolidating his strength in case the distortion turned toward Juraian holdings. Some could have criticized him for this choice, but admittedly, nothing could be done. No Juraian vessel, nor any GU craft, could overtake the distortion, let alone produce the energy necessary to weaken or contain it.

Luckily, while most residents of Earth, known as Terrans, were blissfully ignorant of extraterrestrial dealings, there were notable exceptions. One particular organization based in North America had negotiated a treaty with the GP in the late 1960s, allowing the Terran group jurisdiction over Earth. Not long afterward near the end of 1970, a mysterious event grasped their attention in Tokyo, Japan, involving the Tokyo Tower. On the scene, agents found a royal decree written in Juraiji, Jurai's native tongue, stating that Japan and her holdings were already under Juraian protection.

Ordinarily, the agents would have ignored this decree, except that it came from the legendary Jurai Yosho, the legitimate successor to the throne. Questions were asked, but silence fell quickly, mainly due to pressure from the Juraian throne-world. Since then, Japan has been left to her own devices and has received several extraterrestrial inhabitants, many very significant. Specifically, the exiled scientific genius Hakubi Washu had taken up residence in the Masaki household, where Yosho also lived under the alias "Masaki Katsuhito".

Both the GP and the Terran agency sent their emissaries to contact both Yosho and Washu about this coming threat. With her unique technology, she was able to track the distortion's trail back to her own home-world of Ryua, the same that warred with Jurai in antiquity. Further, she provided a means to cross the galaxy to the world of crystals within a day to investigate, and hopefully end, this threat.

However, another voice suggested a supplementary plan. While Yosho had been crown prince in his youth, his abdication of the throne shifted the lineage to another family line. The violet-tressed Jurai Ayeka was the granddaughter of the man who took Yosho's place on the seat of Jurai's authority, and many recognized her as the crown princess of the empire. The regal lady suggested that there should be two missions: one to Ryua to stop the distortion, and one to Jurai to enlist aid in case the other mission failed.

As Washu lead an investigative team to Ryua, Ayeka spearheaded a group to the Jurai throne. With her, she brought Jurai Yosho, hoping his name and wise words would sway the emperor's favor. She also brought her younger sister Sasami, planning to leave her deep within the defensive perimeter of the throne-world.

Together, these three pleaded their case to Emperor Azusa II, but their requests were turned away. Yet, others were listening. The emperor's knights, Juraiko Azaka and Juraiko Kamidake, chose to join the princess and left with her to fight on Earth.

Similarly, the team sent to Ryua also was unable to uncover any means of stopping the distortions progress. Together, those on Earth cobbled what resources they had to defend themselves against this threat in the last few hours remaining.

The GP had two resident officers in the solar system, Detectives First Class Makibi Kiyone and Kuramitsu Mihoshi, as well as a liaison officer with the Terrans, Officer Matsu Mitsuki. Between these three, the GP was represented by two patrol-ships, _Yagami_ and _Hayato_, well-known for their pronounced prows and metallic finish. The Terrans retrofitted a thirty-year-old saucer-shaped starship for the combat sortie, having two of their best pilot and man its weapons. From Pentinon, a GU member world known for its strong local militia, a young bounty hunter, William Pii, piloted a sleek fighter as well.

Washu and an SA graduate student, Nerti Ro, quickly developed pseudo-Jurai energy weapons for these ships, based off of the doctor's previous work with psy-wave activity of trees and the student's work into NVO energy. Further, the genius hurriedly combined this technology with one of the GP's most powerful weapons, a dimensional cannon. Two crystalline ships from Ryua, _Ryo-Ohki_ and _Ken-Ohki_, were also among those assembled for combat, each easily recognized by their fierce spines and sharp angles.

Yet, the most surprising vessels in this little armada were two Juraian tree-ships, both thought lost years prior. Yosho's _Funaho_ and Ayeka's _Ryu-Oh_ both inexplicably returned in the battle for Earth, both fully repaired and functional.

Even with the eight craft involved and the "Jurai cannon", expectations of the battle were quite bleak. The citizens of Jurai watched from afar, breathlessly awaiting the outcome of the approaching battle. Azusa himself kept in constant contact with his admirals, his ears aching for news of the doomed world's inevitable fall. Similarly, the GU followed the distortion via the SA's numerous sensor arrays, all now turned toward the growing anticipation.

Then, hearts skipped a beat. The distortion vanished and reappeared within the orbit of Mars, and within an hour's time, the battle over Earth ensued. While sparks of red and green filled the skies over Manhattan Island, Azusa ordered his fleet to ready themselves. His officers also maintained constant feeds of the event, hoping to see some tactics of their enemy.

Suddenly, the ships scattered when a brilliant flash of white blinded many observing sensors. Washu had fired her Jurai cannon, ripping apart a significant portion of the black construct. Unfortunately, the mass survived and enveloped the naïve world in darkness. Fear gripped the Juraian populace, imagining this shadow falling around their own planet. Admirals relayed orders to their subordinates to ready their batteries and fighters. Azusa commanded that the planetary defenses be activated.

Minutes ticked away across the galaxy, and no signals issued from the shell around Earth. The SA could only detect the NVO energy encasing the globe, which drowned any other emanations. Mighty nations held their breath awaiting a sign from a "backwater world" at the edge of their dominion.

At once across telemetry of those watching so closely, a glimmer of radiance broke through the shadow. The sphere around Earth hemorrhaged and quaked as that one piercing force caused the shell to disintegrate. Confusion swept the SA. Gasps were followed by cheers on Jurai and all her holdings. Within moments, the looming threat for the past four days vanished from sight and was no more.

Over the course of the following day, Emperor Azusa did lower Jurai's defenses and contacted the Terran agency. Their report outlined more detail regarding the incident, but the head of state also requested a debriefing from his knights. Azaka answered his liege's call, though Kamidake was occupied with other duties.

Yet, the meeting was interrupted by a point of related interest. On the streets of Manhattan, a Ryoan national, Ryua Ryoshu, was found walking the streets. The agency sent field operatives to investigate, but shortly afterward, all communication from Earth was terminated. Once again, the SA monitored plumes of NVO energy arising from Manhattan Island, rivaling those witnessed from the distortion itself.

Within the hour, equivalent amounts of Jurai's power also burst on the strip of land. Between the two conflicting types of potential, the equipment of both the SA and Jurai was blinded by the raw essence rising from Earth. The fleet would wait no longer. Without any intelligence from Earth to extrapolate events, the admirals of Jurai besought their liege, adamantly requesting action. Reluctantly, Azusa conceded to their wishes.

A day into their journey, reports rose from Earth. Miraculously, the Darkness had been defeated on Earth by those few with their meager resources. Detective Makibi and Sir Azaka both relayed their accounts of the events, which eventually made their way to Azusa's seat of authority. Soon enough, the emperor himself joined the journey to Earth to witness the devastation and heroes for himself.

Once he arrived, the Juraian ruler debriefed his knights in private, hearing the truth of what occurred. He saw the island of Manhattan torn asunder, its foundations lacerated and its cityscape flattened. He saw _Ryu-Oh_ buried within the rubble of a once great tower of glass and steel. The people of Earth were demanding answers of their leaders, who had none to give.

Unbeknown to the public, Azusa II and his two knights met with representatives of the Terran agency about this Manhattan incident. The emperor listened as these off-worlders spoke openly with him about some of the deepest secrets of Jurai's history, some which had been lost to time. They told him of "Tsunami" and the origin of Jurai's power, as well as "Tokimi" and her kinship to Ryua's fiery light.

Azaka and Kamidake confirmed every word. To the Juraians, these two men were akin to England's Arthurian legend. Both stood alongside their king, the first king of Jurai, during his reign millennia ago and now have returned in this age to serve anew. They knew many of these tales, even lived some of them, but several even they only knew as myth.

But, they knew _her_, the "Lady of Mystery", goddess and matron of Jurai.

Azusa weighed this carefully. This event had become a terrible scenario for first contact with the Terran race. As much as the Terran agency wanted to cover up the incident, it was impractical. Earth would know about extraterrestrial life now, regardless of other decisions. However, the nature of the last few days delved deeply into Juraian lore, much of it lost or classified on the throne-world. There was also the implication of dark dealings on the world of crystals. The knights were adamant that there should be no secrets, that too much wisdom and history had been lost.

Yet, a whisper tickled the back of his mind. _They are soldiers_, it said, _not rulers_.

The great man closed his eyes and stroked his violet beard, considering these words.

_They are from a more naïve time. These are imperial secrets, and we must be careful with them._

Soon, the words became his own.

"All talk of this lost history should be studied thoroughly before it is divulged," he said, "even to Jurai's populace."

Azaka and Kamidake requested that he reconsider, but he disagreed.

"This began in darkness. Let it remain there."

So it did. Before the General Assembly of the United Nations of Earth, Emperor Jurai Azusa II apologized profusely for this unfortunate first contact with the Terran people. To the heads of state from the numerous countries of the world, he told a tale of how Jurai and the GP tried to stop the distortion. He attested that while most of the NVO energy was destroyed in orbit, a remnant remained, one that Lady Jurai Ayeka sought and confronted in Manhattan. Successive attempts to render that piece inert lead to the destruction of the city.

Detective Makibi Kiyone and her former partner, Kuramitsu Mihoshi, sat in the audience. Each was bore silent audience to the fable the emperor and the agents told. Kamidake stood to his emperor's left, dutiful and honorable. Beneath his mane of scarlet hair, the young man repressed a grimace at the half-truths and lies being given to these potential allies.

Azaka's lavender eyes scanned over the audience, listening to the speech given by his emperor. The warrior detested this choice but conceded to his liege's edict. He could understand covert action during war, but this was not war.

_At least, not yet_, he thought.

Then, he caught a glimpse of a flutter near the back of the gathered leaders. Unfortunately, from his vantage point beneath the bright lights of the room, he could not see the person's face. He could only see a paper fan held by a lady's hand over her face.

X X X

Many people in the galaxy knew the name "Jurai Ayeka". Her father, Jurai Azusa I, was the previous legitimate emperor of Jurai, making her crown princess and heir to the throne. However, three years ago, she abdicated her right of succession and left Jurai after a coup d'etat nearly took her life. Many on Jurai questioned her reasoning in relinquishing her birthright.

She did not, at the time.

Aboard her _Ryu-Oh_, Ayeka gazed through her viewing screen, watching the stars streak past. Her long tresses of violet hair fell behind her like a bride's train, elegantly combed and delicately smoothed. Her kimono was layered, each a darker shade of blue or indigo approaching her hair color. The embroidery of her outer robe was masterful, detailed in subtle flower motifs, mainly irises.

Beneath her bowl of dark hair, Ayeka's amethyst eyes glistened with a few tears, her thoughts reflective and confused. Many had said that there was a somber beauty in her, a quiet and gentle strength in how she carried herself. Her every motion was elegant, practiced into a very art. None ever questioned that she was bred and raised to be royalty.

Yet, deep inside, her heart laid in shattered pieces, her strength drained and weakened. Her life had radically changed several times in the last few years, and now the young woman continually questioned herself.

_Where did it all go wrong? What did I do wrong?_

She thought back to her life before Earth, before Masaki Tenchi. From her earliest memories, Ayeka was taught to be proper and respectful. The little princess had several private tutors from Jurai's Ministry of Education that schooled her in history, etiquette, rhetoric, and the sciences. While her education was rounded, she naturally excelled in rhetoric, though she was dedicated in whatever she chose to pursue.

Her mother, Empress Jurai Misaki, would often compare Ayeka to her father. Not only did their daughter inherit his hair color, but also his stubbornness and perfectionism. Misaki liked to dress her daughter in cute kimonos, but little Ayeka would escape her mother's sight and change into something more proper, mimicking her father's style of dress.

There was one item Ayeka always had with her, the tiara key. Composed of the intricately woven branches of a Juraian oak, the tiara key was an ancient heirloom of their family, dating back to Emperor Jurai Sho I. Crafted like a lady's tiara, its crown held a violet crest which allowed its wielder to easily focus their Jurai energy or synchronize thoughts with one of Jurai's trees. Azusa always kept the device attached to his shoulder rather than his brow.

The ruler gave her the tiara on her fifth birthday, seeing as she was such a quick learner. In a few short years, she would be old enough to start learning the use of Jurai's power, and the key would help her control and channel it, just like it did him. When she received it, the item adjusted itself for her, bringing a curiosity and interest to her eyes. She cherished it to this day and wore it proudly on her brow. As she grew, the tiara configured itself for her at each stage. In time, it seemed like a part of her. She often even slept with it on her forehead.

Unfortunately, Azusa and Misaki could not spend much time with their daughter. As emperor, Azusa was always busy with matters of state. As commander of the royal bodyguard, Misaki was likewise occupied with the daily management of security and defense. Ayeka was left to herself and her tutors, which left her often lonely. She rarely visited with those of her own age, and though she did act more mature, she was still a child. When she did play with others, she would try to impress them with her toys or clothes, which made others find her arrogant or blatantly haughty.

Shortly after receiving the tiara key, the princess was taken on a trip to a nearby planet in the Jurai Empire. There, she was carted around the planet by her tutors and guards, giving her a historical tour of the world. However, she grew bored after hours of quiet and sterile museums so she slipped away from her entourage into a field of flowers.

There, Ayeka met another young girl, different from those on Jurai. While she had met people from other worlds before, they had always been the prestigious and renowned. This girl was neither. Her clothes were pretty, but about a year old. Her manner was unrefined, even brash. Her eyes were a sly feline shape, amber in color. Her cyan hair was tied to one side, emerging like a bound set of plumes. Accounts differed as to what actually transpired between the two, but all involve an argument over a hand-made crown of flowers.

Only later did Ayeka learn this girl's name, Ryua Ryoko, daughter of a Ryoan pirate. Strangely, the destinies of these two girls would become tightly intertwined.

Since the princess had escaped her chaperons, Azusa and Misaki assigned the two Juraian guardians to protect their daughter and heir. Named Azaka and Kamidake, these two machines seemingly looked like large wooden logs with the Juraiji for their names written upon them with a skilled calligraphy. However, each was a full artificial intelligence, complete with an independent personality that was highly loyal to the current emperor. Both could easily manifest a force barrier or open a barrage of energy blasts from their single optic sensor. This pair had likewise guarded Azusa in his youth, as well as his predecessors.

Yet, Ayeka was not her father, and was much more adept at sneaking away. The princess was eight when she visited a carnival on Jurai, escorted by the guardians. She did lose her chaperons a couple times, but they found her much more easily with their sensor arrays.

And, it was this carnival where Ayeka met Ryoko a second time. Accounts varied far more for this encounter depending on the witness, some involving a cabbit doll or clay pottery. In any case, Azaka and Kamidake both reported that the young princess was so angered that Ryoko's carnival booth was left in shambles. Whether or not Ayeka had reason for her feelings was debatable since the guardians did not have constant vigil on her, and it is likely that the two girls had another altercation aside from what was witnessed.

Still, people did remark that the princess grew more haughty as she matured. Azusa and Misaki encouraged their daughter to play with some of the other royal children and make friends, but she shunned them, already feeling shunned and isolated herself. Ayeka rarely played with any of her peers for a couple years, and many did not see her publicly except for appearances at her parents' side.

However, she did open up around her tenth birthday. She befriended another daughter of the royal family, Juraihelm Ramia, a few months her junior. The two remained close friends for several years as they both came into knowledge of Jurai's power. Like most children of the royal family, Ayeka and Ramia naturally possessed Jurai's power, and signs of this mighty force usually emerge around puberty. Ramia, daughter of a military family, was trained hard in its use, both for attack and defense. However, Ayeka chose to learn only defense, at which she became most adept. By the time both girls were eleven, Ayeka could manifest a barrier before Ramia could raise her hand to strike.

As Ayeka grew stronger and more intelligent, Azusa's pride in her swelled, as did Misaki's. Yet, even with a friend like Ramia, their daughter was still very alone. Misaki had been wanting to have another child for several years, but the imperial couple had abstained due to their duties. Therefore, Misaki chose to relinquish her duties temporarily so she could give her daughter a sibling, and her husband another heir. The first few months of her pregnancy went well, and Ayeka became closer to her mother, watching how she handled the life growing within her. The young princess started to wonder about marriage and family herself, and her mother assured her that she would find her prince, just like she did.

Then, Ayeka's life turned. Misaki's pregnancy complicated, necessitating her to be bedridden in her final trimester. The violet-tressed girl remained loyally at her mother's side, running errands and helping where she could. Azusa stayed with his wife, only being torn away when his presence was absolutely needed. Unfortunately, Misaki's condition never improved, and the doctors worried that she would miscarry. Ayeka watched her father's brow furrow in frustration and anger. Rarely had she seen him this way, the ruler of the mightiest empire in the galaxy completely helpless.

Misaki did not miscarry, and with her husband at her side, she gave birth to a second daughter, Jurai Sasami. Yet, whatever twisted her pregnancy had torn at her body and left her too weak to survive the birth. Empress Jurai Misaki died a few hours after holding her second child.

Azusa was the one to tell Ayeka of her mother's death. At first, the princess did not speak, the thought of her mother's mortality the farthest notion from her mind. Shock took her for a few moments, but the grief thinly veiled in her father's face smashed any disillusion. Tears welled in her eyes. Her stomach twisted in knots. She could only cry and cling to the emperor as he too sobbed over her.

Not long afterward, Azusa and Ayeka laid Misaki to rest in the fields of royal teardrops, a purplish flower native to Jurai used for solemn occasions like this. In Ayeka's arms, she held her baby sister, a little girl tressed in azure just like her mother. Silently, the elder princess swore to care and watch over her sibling in her mother's stead, asking for patience and guidance.

As the priest spoke the last rites over Misaki's grave, Ayeka's mind was too distant to hear the coughs of her father. Soon, he too fell ill and bedridden, which struck many other royals as very odd, too odd to be a coincidence. Investigations were made while doctors tended to the fallen emperor, but Ayeka focused on tending to Sasami's cries, and her father when she could.

Soon enough, the Holy Council, Jurai's legislative branch of government, began demanding that Emperor Azusa I name a successor. His daughters, twelve years old and newborn, were far too young to take the throne or marry. Still, Azusa was adamant that his lineage would take the throne after him so the ruler made an accord with the Council. Should he die of his illness, the Holy Council would have proxy for Ayeka until she was of age to rule or marry.

While the politics flared, Azusa called his elder daughter to his side. Worried and afraid, the princess dutifully listened.

"Take care of your sister, Ayeka," he told her. "Only trust your heart, your sister, and your guardians."

Azusa knew what would likely happen. After his death, the Holy Council would try to marry Ayeka to one of their own to wrangle control of the throne. But, she was stubborn and proud. She would not be controlled if given the right nudge. He encouraged her to raise her sister well, to protect her from those who would do them harm. In so doing, he hoped she would protect herself as well. With that thought, he joined his wife in the next life during the night.

Ayeka was told of her father's death the morning after he was found. She wanted to wall herself in her bedroom and cry, to cry until she could no longer make the tears or sobs. However, the princess of Jurai took a breath and nodded in silence.

_I am the crown princess of Jurai_, she told herself, _successor to the throne._ _I should act like it._

In his will, Azusa left Ayeka a young tree, Ryu-Oh. Using her key, she synchronized and bonded with the plant, which, in time, grew into her personal yacht. The tree-ship became her refuge from the rest of the planet, and her confidant when others would not listen or understand.

The next few years saw the violet-tressed princess splitting her time between her studies and the care of her younger sister. With the help of her maids and the guardians, she did find a balance between being the crown princess and an example for Sasami. Admittedly, Sasami looked up to her sister more as a mother than a sibling some times. Likewise, Ayeka fiercely protected the azure-haired girl as she grew.

Nightly, Ayeka would read Sasami stories from her collection of books, not only to spend time with her sibling, but also to study herself. The little princess listened intently as her elder sister recited elegant poetry from the Twentieth Dynasty or the "Legend of the Two Knights" from the _Holy Chronicle of Jurai_.

When the violet-tressed princess came of age, suitors descended upon her. Numerous Juraian nobles began to court her and vie for her affections, always in the hopes of becoming emperor. Many of these young men were the sons of current members of the Holy Council, which made her see the purpose in her father's words. Soon enough, she and the guardians began to travel the empire, meeting her potential husbands, and their usually cold and callous attempts at romance. She had to leave Sasami in the care of nannies during many of these trips, commonly for weeks at a time. Similarly, the princess drifted away from her friendship with Ramia, who was occupied with her own education in the fleet academy.

Often, the stresses would consume her, and Ayeka would vacation away from Jurai's domain to forget her royal duties for a time. Unfortunately, these were usually short as the Council would send a battleship from the fleet to escort her home.

On one of these flights from responsibility, she ran across Ryua Ryoko once again, working as a maid in her hotel. Like with their other encounters, the two clashed, although the Ryoan girl had also come into her own native power and bonded to a cabbit companion, Ryo-Ohki. Apparently, Ryoko also had followed in her father's legacy, starting down the road of theft and piracy. After a few days, the cyan-maned girl fled the planet, the Galaxy Police in hot pursuit.

"Uncivilized peasant girl", Ayeka scoffed to herself watching her crystalline ship vanish into the sky.

Even though she said this, part of her envied that freedom Ryoko had. She could go wherever she chose, do whatever she wanted. Ayeka was tied to tradition and obligation, a prisoner of her birthright. By the age of nineteen, the elder princess of Jurai had become weary of the suitors. She rarely saw Sasami, save in passing. Her younger sister was seven and darted around the skies in her own tree-ship. While Sasami was still excited to see Ayeka, the violet-tressed young woman no longer had the energy to reciprocate anymore.

As she now stood aboard _Ryu-Oh_'s bridge, aged twenty-two years, Ayeka felt a heavier solitude crushing her. Even the calming babble of the waters between the tree-ship's deck plates and the tranquil canopy of lush leaves above her could not break the melancholy surrounding her.

"Then, I met him," she whispered to herself.

The princess clutched her hands over her chest, gathering the pieces of her heart as she turned from the stellar scenery. A glimmer sparked in the violet crest of her tiara, and soft, kind words rang in her mind. The timbre was familiar and warm to the regal lady, an old friend.

_Do you want to go below?_ the voice asked as thin, coherent beams of light shot down from the central trees leaves. Each reflected off the water below with a crisp and harmonious chime.

Silently, she nodded, and in a moment, a gentle emerald light surrounded her. As the brilliance faded from the bridge, it emerged within the princess's private quarters below the main decks. Ayeka stepped out from the orb of light and stood over her bed.

"… I loved him…" she uttered.

_I know_, the voice answered.

Tears edged at the corners of her eyes while her hands clenched one another tighter. Yet, alongside the shards of her heart, another knife twists in her chest.

"… I abandoned her, Ryu-Oh…" she whispered, her voice wavering. "I left her on Earth…"

_She is my Lady, mistress. She is connected to us all, always._

Ayeka knew this cutting feeling in her chest that sliced through all her layers of regal training and poise. She felt it when she drew forth Jurai's power against the usurper, Jurai Kagato, and again when she first faced the Matron of Ryua, and each hour since.

Guilt.

She fell across her bed, sobs starting to wrack her body. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as her hands clawed at the sheets around her, pulling them close. Surrounded by the elegant décor of her bedroom, Ayeka curled herself upon her bed, alone and broken.

X X X

When the NVO distortion first appeared, Emperor Azusa II had ordered the entirety of Jurai's navy back into their native territory, in case the enemy changed its target. After its defeat, most of the ships were returned to their normal duty postings, though their alert status remained elevated for some time afterward. Some vessels were temporarily reassigned to the Juraian throne-world and her nearby systems for extra security until all were sure the threat had passed.

The tree-ship _Chizuru_ was one of the frigates which usually patrolled Jurai's skies, now lost among the many others. Like many of Jurai's fleet, her hull was carved from the sturdy trees of Ryuten, which was a hardier breed than the more elegant aspen-like trees of the throne-world. Her configuration was more practical than some of the personal yachts piloted by individual members of the royal family: crew quarters, mess hall, main bridge, brig, and central tree chamber. The hull design was similar to those of GP patrol-ships, particularly the pronounced prow. Some Juraian carvers have claimed that the GP engineers lack imagination and copied their concept.

Presently, _Chizuru_ was moored in orbit over the planet Jurai for her yearly inspection, giving her crew some shore leave. However, today, the captain and first officer were busy with an official occupation. The inspection team wanted to run some tests on the processing speed of the central tree, particularly when used by the ship's command officers. Bridge officers were almost without exception members of the Jurai royal family, and, thus, had the ability to commune with the tree directly, unlike the rest of the crew. As the tree is the central control unit of the vessel, this speed test would give a baseline for successive tests on the other systems.

Still, Captain Jurai Sagami and his first officer, Commander Amaki Eiji, would rather be having a drink with their comrades. Sagami and Eiji had a good rapport with their crew, not just with their fellow officers, but also their enlisted men as well. There was an implicit trust between the current officers and crew that dated back three years, to the recent coup d'etat in the Jurai Empire.

At that time, the throne had been vacant for six years, pending the marriage of Princess Jurai Ayeka. While she was "vacationing" on the distant planet Earth, a man claiming to be the legendary "Jurai Yosho" appeared and assumed his rite of succession to the throne, subverting Ayeka's. Shock rippled through the Juraian chain of command at the sudden change, but many admirals and captains promised all would be well with this great man leading Jurai. Yet, shortly afterward, Ayeka and her little sister Sasami were branded enemies of the empire, traitors and terrorists to be captured and brought back to Jurai for trial.

Sagami, then a lieutenant, did not believe this story for a moment, nor did his father, Admiral Jurai Soichiro. Soichiro was a staunch loyalist to the late Emperor Jurai Azusa I and had known both Ayeka and Sasami since they were very small. He had often had Sasami visit his estate when her sister became too busy with suitors and official duties to care for her. The azure-haired princess dubbed him "Uncle", even through his family had branched away from the ruling line several generations back. Sagami knew them the ladies vicariously through his father's relationship to the sisters. Still, even though Ayeka would be understandably surprised by "Yosho's" sudden ascension, it was not in her character to attack the throne. Similarly, targeting Sasami, a child, seemed far too ruthless for the emperor of Jurai.

Soichiro and Sagami both kept their loyalties quiet under the administration of the coup, lest they vanish like so many loyalists and claimants to the throne. However, they did find comrades at their respective postings, Soichiro on his border platform and Sagami aboard _Chizuru_. Many of the rank-and-file soldiers were confused by the targeting of the princesses, as well as other military action to suppress claimants to the throne. Many remained silent and reluctantly followed orders. Others came to Sagami and Soichiro's attention and were supported in their confusion, and mistrust, with the current administration.

Rumors persisted for weeks that Ayeka and her entourage from Earth were headed to the Jurai throne-world, and a month before the end of the coup, there were sightings of her on the Heliotropis system. Soichiro's border platform was one of several ports between Jurai's territory and the holdings of the Galactic Union around Heliotropis, Sector E-255. Together, the father and son planned a scheme, in case Ayeka were to pass through that particular port of call.

Luckily, the captain of _Chizuru_ at the time was loyal to Azusa I and his daughters, allowing Lt. Jurai Sagami a "leave of absence" to visit his "ailing father" on the Heliotropis border station. Upon his arrival, Soichiro secretly gave him access to many of the station's security points, letting him wander the platform freely. His officer rank also gave him the ability to send away nosey, or corrupt, soldiers.

As Fate would have it, the Masaki household did indeed pass through Soichiro's border station, disguised as a GU class on a field trip. Thanks to the technology of Dr. Hakubi Washu, initial scans of the party returned false data, corroborating their forged identification. However, Soichiro recognized Sasami, even if she was a couple years older. As per their plan, he sent Sagami to watch over Sasami while the admiral quietly monitored the security from his command post. Unfortunately, Soichiro's security chief was loyal to the coup, complicating matters.

Here, Sagami met Masaki Tenchi, dressed as a girl, and young Jurai Sasami. Humored, the lieutenant pretended to flirt with "Tenko", a pretense to keep close to the princess. Inevitably, their cover was blown due to the naivety of Kuramitsu Mihoshi, necessitating immediate flight from the station. Chasing the pirate of their group, Ryua Ryoko, Mihoshi ran through the food court of the station, where Tenchi, Sasami, and Sagami were having lunch. Feigning surprise and clumsiness, Sagami tripped the guards, allowing the four to escape. Meanwhile, Soichiro disabled the security protocols from the command hub, giving Ayeka's friends some much needed breaks.

Unfortunately, in their flight, Sasami was separated from the others by a pair of security shutters. Alone, she wandered through the station's corridors, afraid of soldiers behind each turn. However, she need not worry as Sagami was also in those hallways, quietly subduing each guard he could isolate. Alas, the security system was restored by the station's technicians under the security chief's direction, and Sasami was caught and gassed, with Sagami a few meters away. He contacted his father, and the admiral himself came down to release her. Carefully, Soichiro left Sasami where Tenchi's party could find her prior to their escape.

Sagami continued onward and found Tenchi, Ryoko, and Mihoshi besieged by a troop of guards. The young lieutenant tossed a staff to Tenchi, who, trained by the true Jurai Yosho, defeated the entire troop with a little clawed assistance from Ryoko's cabbit partner, Ryo-Ohki. While Tenchi fought and Ryoko was occupied by Mihoshi's pleas, Sagami slipped away, lest he be more directly associated to the "rebels". Thanks to Ryo-Ohki's shape-shifting ability, Ayeka's entourage broke free of the station and escaped into Jurai's territory.

Initially, the security chief held Sagami for aiding and abetting the fugitives, but he nonchalantly shrugged this off.

"A troop of Juraian soldiers to capture three women?" Sagami asked. "That's hardly sporting, or respectful."

He also could not contain a smirk at the bruises the soldiers wore after not only fighting Tenchi, but the real Yosho, known then only as a "Terran priest".

The security chief was hardly amused and kept Sagami imprisoned until the coup ended a week later. He also put in a formal inquiry into Admiral Jurai Soichiro's conduct during the affair. When the coup d'etat did end, Sagami was vindicated and released back to _Chizuru_.

However, much changed. Even though Princess Ayeka was generous and spared those involved in the coup, most still left their positions. There were also rumors that many of them may have even fallen on their own swords in private. Regardless, several vacancies appeared in Jurai's hierarchy, both political and military. Hence, many people, particularly the young officers, rose in rank to replace those who left, shifting the composition of the Juraian leadership.

Thanks to his actions at the E-255 border platform and loyalty to the crown, Sagami was promoted to commander and made executive officer (XO) of _Chizuru_. The young officers and enlisted men under his command admired his initiative and risk during the coup. Over the course of the following year, he further earned their respect and trust through his leadership as second-in-command.

His captain was also watching, and due to his age, decided to retire and leave _Chizuru_ to Sagami's capable hands. Thus, Jurai Sagami rose to the rank of captain and commanding officer (CO) of his own ship by merit and deed. The harrowing events of the recent Jurai family reunion only cemented Sagami's position with his crew, leading them in retaking the skies of the throne-world.

Yet, Sagami never enjoyed the tedious duties of a captain. He liked to greet dignitaries and even the occasional away mission. However, running speed tests on the central tree hardly rang of "interesting", let alone "adventurous".

On the other hand, Amaki Eiji did not mind a quiet engineering job. He and Sagami were contemporaries at the fleet academy, but had not met until some mutual friends pulled Eiji to the bar one night. There, Sagami was already telling jokes with the other cadets, oozing charisma and personality. Eiji, who had been rigorously studying for an upcoming exam, sat quietly and sipped sake until Sagami came to his side and offered him a beer.

"My friend," Sagami said, "you don't come to a bar to drown your problems. You come to celebrate your life and your friends."

"I'm sorry," Eiji replied, "but I don't really like beer."

Sagami grinned to himself and waved to the barkeep. "You just haven't met the right one yet."

"I'm sure I haven't, nor do I really have interest to do so."

"Fair enough. What say I enjoy my beer and get your next drink?"

Eiji considered this for a moment and conceded. Within the span of two hours, Eiji had a Ryoan ale in his hand and was flirting with a lady cadet. Sagami and their peers were watching from a distance cheering him onward until the woman's hand connected with Eiji's cheek. As she stormed off, Sagami walked up and patted his shoulder.

"And that, Eiji, is something you'll never learn in a book."

Eiji rubbed his sore cheek for a moment before he scoffed and agreed. By the end of the night, each had made passes at several other women and needed to be carried back to the barracks.

The two finished the academy as close friends and were assigned to different ships, Sagami to _Chizuru_ and Eiji to a research vessel, _Shizuka_. They kept in contact until the coup d'etat when many avenues of communication became monitored, particularly those belonging to nobles. From the House Amaki, Eiji was also of the Jurai royal family, though more distantly related than Sagami. Still, he lost track of his friend for the months of the coup. Luckily, _Shizuka_ was assigned to study the star clusters around Sirius, away from the underhandedness on the throne-world.

After the coup, Eiji, then a lieutenant-commander, was reassigned to the destroyer _Ikari_, whose command staff had all been involved in the coup. The harsher atmosphere of a combat vessel was not conducive to the naturally subdued Eiji. With many of the officers replaced, the enlisted men became angst-ridden, which grated against the young man. A few months saw him already requesting transfer.

The request fell across Sagami's desk, and he promptly acquired his friend for _Chizuru_'s crew. Sagami's recommendation helped to ingratiate Eiji with the enlisted men, which renewed Amaki's spirit. In this atmosphere, Amaki Eiji flourished, rising to the rank of commander and position of XO.

At present, Eiji had his hand pressed to the trunk of the tree Chizuru within the core of the eponymous vessel. Eyes closed, his thoughts mingled with those of the sentient flora. His palm glowed a soft emerald while he let several personnel records slip from the tree's memory into his conscious mind.

A distance away, a pair of technicians nodded at the translucent displays before them. The screens showed the stream of data, seemingly incoherent symbols scrolling past with a gauge off to the side reading "Command Synchronization: 27.8%".

Sagami yawned and leaned against a nearby wall. His soft brown hair framed his face, grown long and tied behind his head in a ponytail. His hazel eyes drooped, bored and utterly uninterested in this test. He had already had his turn at communing with Chizuru, reaching a synchronization of 23.9%. The captain had never been particularly skilled at using Jurai's power, even though he was trained in its basic use. Eiji, however, had more natural talent, particularly with synching with trees.

Soon, the technicians waved to Eiji.

"That's enough, commander."

At this, the officer took a soft breath and let the glow on his hand fade away. With a word of thanks to the tree, Eiji turned to Sagami, who cracked his neck and stands again. The technicians passed a hand over their displays, dissipating them.

"We should have enough data for analysis," the techs stated before they bow to the officers. "Thank you again for your time, gentlemen."

Sagami and Eiji both bow in return.

"Thank you for your attention to our ship," Sagami replied.

"Let us know what more you need of us," Eiji added.

The captain grimaced some at his colleague's comment before they rose from their bow.

"We will," one of the techs answered as they turned to leave the tree chamber.

After the technicians were out of earshot, Sagami glanced to Eiji.

"You didn't have to add that, you know."

"I was just being polite, Sagami."

"Yeah, I know," the captain scoffed.

Together, the two men stepped out from the tree chamber, letting a door slide closed and seal behind them. As they walked through the corridor, Sagami grinned to himself, considering an idea.

"Interested in a drink?"

Eiji lifted a brow to his friend. "That depends on where you have in mind. The last place you chose had two bar fights by the end of the night."

Sagami shrugged. "Hey, I didn't know those troopers couldn't hold their liquor."

The commander folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

Maintaining his smile, Sagami explained, "We were actually _invited_, Eiji."

The other officer's brows furrowed. "Oh? By whom?"

"Captain Tensho. He wanted a little company this evening."

"Really? I thought _Hi-Ryu_ was already reassigned to patrol Ryua."

The captain shook his head. "Not yet. _Hi-Ryu_ has been assigned to the throne-world until the emperor deems the situation on Earth 'resolved'."

"Why'd Tensho invite us? I've heard of him in passing, but never really met him."

"I met him at the reunion, and he's a nice enough man. I expect he has a tale or two to tell."

Eiji waved his hand aside. "I think I'll pass, Sagami. I'm planning a nice eight hours tonight."

Sagami scoffed. "Spoil-sport."

"We are scheduled to appear at Lady Ayeka's welcome banquet in two days," Eiji added plainly. "I would like a night without social activity between now and then."

Sagami pursed his lips. "I see your point."

"I saw her briefly during the reunion," the commander recalled. "She's changed a lot since she was heir to the throne."

The superior officer nodded, considering the violet-tressed woman. "She has."

Only a few short weeks ago, when Earth was still imperiled, Sagami had met with Ayeka and her party. She had come to solicit Jurai's assistance in the battle with the NVO distortion, but unlike what has been broadly purported, the crown did not heed this call. He had watched as she stood with vehemence in her eyes and words before Emperor Azusa II, her great-uncle.

And, he saw the frustration and disappointment in her face when the emperor denied her aid, five times.

Even then, Ayeka chose to return to Earth. "Earth is my home now, and I belong there," she had told him. These words gave Sagami pause at the time. Though she had foregone her right to succession, many, including him, still regarded her as the crown princess of the Juraian throne. To hear her ready to risk her life for another world took him aback.

Now, she was on a voyage back to Jurai, alone.

_What happened there?_ he asked himself.

Eiji glanced to Sagami, noting the distant look in his eyes. "You're worried about her?"

The captain grinned to himself and shook his head. "She's a strong woman, Eiji. She was raised to lead Jurai. Why would I need to worry about her?"

The first officer paused for a moment and scoffed. "I suppose you're right."

Sagami stopped a few meters ahead of Eiji and took a short bow. "Now, if you don't mind, I have an invitation to uphold. I'll see you at the banquet, commander."

Eiji bowed in return. "Until then, captain."

With this, Sagami opened a door and exited the corridor, leaving the XO to consider what he has seen. He had been friends with Sagami for years, and rarely had he seen that grave look on Sagami's face. During the reunion incident six months ago, the entire Juraian fleet was crippled, including _Chizuru_. Through his quick thinking, Sagami saved his ship and another, _Saya_, to resume the fight. Throughout, the CO was cool, confident, and cracking the occasional lighthearted grin. He was worried, true, but some part of him still enjoyed it, the challenge of it.

None of that was in his face just now, just concern.

Eiji glanced one last time at the door, leading to a teleportation chamber, and wondered less about the princess and more about his friend.

X X X

For the last three years, Jurai Ayeka had been living on the planet Earth just outside the GU's boundaries. Most knew fragments of the story when it first came to public knowledge after the recent coup d'etat on Jurai. However, a select few have since collected the entirety of her adventure to Earth, those like Juraihelm Ramia.

Weary from the different suitors vying for her attentions, Ayeka's _Ryu-Oh_ intercepted a GP distress signal from Earth. With the mechanical guardians Azaka and Kamidake in tow, she flew to the blue world to investigate and render aid. What she found was indeed the stranded Detective Kuramitsu Mihoshi, who had taken temporary residence at the estate of the Masaki family.

Yet, she also discovered Ryua Ryoko, then a wanted pirate. These two had a rather peculiar history of meeting one another throughout their lives and had very little tolerance for one another. Ayeka nearly left Mihoshi on Earth at the sight of her Ryoan rival. Luckily, the blond detective's pleas finally convinced the crown princess to remain for a time.

There at the Masaki estate, the violet-tressed young woman met a young man named Masaki Tenchi. Raised on Earth, he knew little of off-world matters, save what he had recently learned from his acquaintance with Ryoko and Mihoshi, and it was this naivety and simplicity that initially attracted Ayeka. Unlike all those suitors who demanded the lady's attention from power or status, he asked nothing of her and gave of himself freely and kindly. There was no question about the reasons for her actions after this point, particularly to Ramia.

Still, Ryoko also lived in the Masaki house at the time, and the initial clash between the two critically disabled both Ryoko's _Ryo-Ohki_ and Ayeka's _Ryu-Oh_, leaving them all stranded on this remote planet. A week or so later, Ayeka's sister Sasami came looking for her sister after a missed rendezvous, and through more unlikely comedy, the little princess's ship was also destroyed. Luckily, all involved were saved by a regenerated _Ryo-Ohki_.

Not long after this, the legendary mad scientist, Hakubi Washu, was freed from her α-L model prison unit. Through some strange fate, her jail had come ashore on this distant world and had a native shrine built around it, to seal in what they thought was "evil".

This collection of very unique women greeted Detective Makibi Kiyone when she came to Earth on orders to retrieve her partner. With her patrol-ship _Yagami_, Kiyone did offer to take Ayeka and Sasami back to Jurai, but both sisters opted to remain on the blue planet. In the official report, the princesses stated their reason for being on Earth as "vacationing".

That vacation ended a couple months later when the usurper, Jurai Kagato, took the Juraian throne under the guise of the legendary "Jurai Yosho". At time, Ramia, then a lieutenant-commander aboard the tree-ship _Mizuyume_, was taken aback by the sudden shift in the line of succession. Even though both the captain and commander of the vessel reassured her that all was well, the young officer's stomach twisted. Within days, both Ayeka and Sasami were branded traitors and terrorists, and Ramia could remain silent no longer.

The Juraihelm family traced its lineage back to Juraihelm Saito, the first fleet admiral of King Jurai Sho I. Thus, like other members of the family, Ramia was bold and well-versed in both royal and military etiquette. Quietly, she met with her captain and commander, voicing her misgivings of these accusations, as well as the sudden enthronement.

Here, she could see both officers glancing amongst themselves, unspoken conversations passing between them. They tried to placate her questions about Ayeka with purported evidence: severe damage to a Juraian battleship sent to Earth, heavy property damage on the planet Concor, a heist from a branch of the Bank of Jurai, not to mention smaller encounters with GP and Juraian units. To her questions about this supposed "Yosho", the pair spoke of the usual propaganda of the "legendary warrior" returned to Jurai, with no discussion of his actual identity or line of succession.

While Ramia did not know "Yosho", she did know Ayeka and found it questionable that the crown princess would be immediately branded a traitor in favor of enthronement of a suddenly emerged prince. The captain and commander looked at one another again in silence and then dismissed her, apologizing that they could not satisfy her questions. Their lingering gazes on her as she left only served to make her more unsettled about this situation.

One by one, other claimants to the throne were suppressed by military action, furthering Ramia's suspicions. Happily, she was not alone. Other young officers also noticed the strange reasoning of the superiors, but were not so bold as Ramia to speak of it openly. However, this openness proved dangerous.

After hearing of the daring infiltration of the Sector E-255 border station, _Mizuyume_, among others, was ordered back toward the throne-world in case Ayeka's entourage successfully arrived. Displeased, Ramia returned to her quarters with plans to protest the action formally, but that call would never be made.

As the lady entered her quarters, a knife pressed against her throat, an arm wrapped forcefully around her waist. Her breath shortened into a hiss while the assailant guided her inside and commanded her to close the door. She did as she was told, feeling the edge of the blade slide so carefully over the hairs of her neck.

"Keep quiet," the voice ordered, male, authoritative. Ramia knew it, but the whispered tone masked the villain's identity.

"You will not ask anymore questions. If you do, we will do more than scare you."

Ramia scowled in the darkness of her quarters. Her pride screamed for vengeance at this affront, as well as her own negligence.

"What is your answer?"

The knife edged against her skin, and her breath slowed.

With a soft sigh, she nodded. "Very well," she whispered.

Carefully, the knife moved away from her throat, and with that distance, she grabbed the man's arm and threw him over her shoulder. Surprised, the man could only lose the wind in his lungs while Ramia embedded her foot in his ribs. She pulled upward on his arm before dropping her knee on his elbow.

Pain cried out from the man's mouth as he writhed on the floor, clutching the compound fracture that was his arm. The figure rolled onto his side and tried to inch his way back to the door.

Then, it clicked loudly, locked.

The would-be killer looked up at Lieutenant-Commander Juraihelm Ramia, her face cool and calm, but her amber eyes furiously dancing at the very sight of him.

"Commander Ramia…" he meekly said. "I wouldn't…"

Slowly, she backed away, her raging gaze never leaving him. He watched as her hand extended to her dressing table. There, in a proper rack stand, were two Juraian-make swords. Each sheath was hand carved from native Juraian aspen and painted with intricate designs, depicting the torrential cascade of the ocean tides. The guards were forged of the same folded steel of the blade and elegantly twisted into the vines. The hilt of the longer sword was woven with both red and blue cloth and capped with silver, where the Juraihelm family crest was prominently embossed. The shorter weapon was wrapped in solid blue and capped in a similar fashion.

Ramia took the longer of the two in her hand and carefully slipped the sheath into the obi at her waist. The man's eyes widened with fear as she approached him, her right hand lightly caressing the hilt of the blade.

"Commander! I was just sent to scare you!"

In silence, she kicked his knife back toward him. He just shook his head and sat up in agony to face her.

"I wouldn't have hurt you! I swear! It was just to scare you!"

Her thumb pushed the guard from the sheath, a click rising as the blade freed itself.

"Die like a man," she said icily, "or like an animal, traitor."

"Please, stop!"

"… Coward," she whispered as her blade sung through the air and cleaved through his neck. Shock and horror were etched onto his face as his head rolled along her floor, his body slumping on the floor to coat the surface in warm blood.

She did know him, Ensign Arai Kichiro, assigned to _Mizuyume_ only a week ago. She remembered his charisma and ambition when he first arrived. He had quickly learned the chain of command and had promising potential for advancement.

_What a waste_, she thought.

Her door slid open, and she stepped into the corridor, blood splattered across her uniform. Sword in hand, she marched through the hallway until she met a pair of guards. Appalled, both inquired as to her condition.

"Do you support the false emperor?" she demanded, continuing to advance with sword at the ready before her.

One guard was taken aback, but the other raised his staff and called back to her.

"False? He is our sovereign king!"

"Not when his agents send killers in the night," she retorted, her eyes meeting his. "Not when we have never seen his face."

The first guard blinked while his partner rushed at Ramia.

"How dare you! Traitor!"

Deftly, the lady parried his staff and stepped past the foolish man, her sword already biting into his side. As one guard fell to the floor bleeding profusely, Ramia turned to the other.

"What of you?" she asked.

Blood dripped from her sword while he met her cool gaze.

"Jurai doesn't live by deception. Jurai lives, and dies, by her honor and pride."

Her arced blade rose toward him.

"Where do you stand, soldier?"

Looking to his fellow guard on the floor, the soldier considered his recent orders, particularly those regarding members of the royal family, the princesses. In that moment, he lowered his eyes and knelt before Ramia.

"How can I help you, commander?"

His name was Nishimura Hiroshi, and he was the first to pledge loyalty to this young officer. The two marched through the ship, gathering her supporters and handling those loyal to the coup. The captain called it "mutiny".

"'Mutiny' implies conspiracy, captain," Ramia retorted, her sword at his throat. "I accuse _you_ of conspiracy in this coup d'etat."

"Jurai Ayeka is a _weak child_, Ramia!" he hissed. "She has _never_ been fit to rule this empire."

The lieutenant-commander scowled in return, glancing aside for a moment. The captain smirked to himself.

"Even _you_ know that, girl. Everyone can see that this empire needs a strong ruler, not some primped figurehead."

Her glare slid back to him, her blade nipping into his skin as she gripped it tighter.

"Then, we should have one who takes the throne by _treachery_?"

Quickly, she drew her sword away, leaving a nick in the superior officer's throat. He gasped and grabbed the minor wound while Ramia stepped away, her eyes burning down at him.

"I think not."

Hiroshi and the other junior officers imprisoned their corrupt superiors and peers in _Mizuyume_'s brig. Ramia, now in the highest ranking officer, assumed command and gave the order to return to the throne-world, intent on supporting Ayeka's ragtag band. However, before she encountered another Juraian vessel, _Mizuyume_ intercepted a communique announcing the defeat of the usurper, Jurai Kagato, by a "Masaki Tenchi".

In the months following the coup, Ayeka and Sasami remained on Jurai and stabilized the government. While Ayeka did have the right to punish all those involved very harshly, she was merciful and spared them all. Needless to say, the stigma of a failed usurpation caused most of those to disappear from public life, and possibly life altogether. This left a vacuum in Jurai's hierarchy that became filled by a younger generation.

Ramia herself was praised for her loyalty and bold opposition of the traitors aboard _Mizuyume_. For this, she was promoted to commander and made XO of the ship. Many of the junior officers respected her following the coup, unlike her new captain. Even though her commanding officers were conspirators, she had lead a mutiny aboard _Mizuyume_, a successful one. That specter would linger over her for the rest of her tour aboard that vessel.

Meanwhile, she did some investigating into this young man who slew the usurper. Evidently, he was the grandson of the true Jurai Yosho, known as "Masaki Katsuhito" on Earth. Checking the lineage charts, Yosho, and by extension Tenchi, were lineal descendents of the Emperor Takeru XXI and, therefore, legitimate successors to the throne. However, both chose to leave Jurai and return to their lives on Earth, leaving succession once again to Ayeka.

Ramia had known Ayeka as a friend when the two were children, though recent years had seen the two drift apart because of their respective responsibilities. Still, unlike the callous press, the commander could see a change in the princess. After the Masaki boy had left, the regal-tressed woman became sullen and distant. She had found something on Earth, what she may have never found on Jurai, and it slipped away from her grasp.

Or, so it first seemed. Within a few months after Jurai's infrastructure had settled once more, Ayeka left the throne-world with Sasami in tow, heading straight back to Earth. In her departure letter, the violet-haired princess explained her wish to forego the throne and retake the simple life she had found on Earth. Further, she named her uncle, now Emperor Jurai Azusa II, as her successor.

The lady commander grinned to herself. Though part of her was disappointed that Ayeka abdicated the throne, she was proud to see her old friend proactive, seeking out her own heart's desire. Ramia too finally found relief a year later when her impeccable record finally raised her to the rank of captain, despite her superior's dissenting recommendation.

Now captain of the tree-ship _Saya_, Ramia has been assigned to patrol the skies of the Juraian throne-world, much like Sagami and his _Chizuru_. As fellow captains in the same region, these two have met and had a professional relationship, although Sagami tended to be too lighthearted for Ramia's taste. While the male officer was close to his crew, the lady kept a distance from many of her subordinates, save one. When Ramia was assigned to _Saya_, Nishimura Hiroshi, now a lieutenant, transferred with her. As on _Mizuyume_, he supported, and sometimes enforced, Ramia's edicts as her security chief. The two have been known to have a quiet meal together in the mess hall or discuss policy.

Though Ramia had kept a distance from her crew, her officers and enlisted men did respect her. While she could be harsh, she was also fair, knowing military law and policy by memory. Every order from her mouth could always be substantiated. The events of the recent Jurai family reunion reenforced their confidence in her as she took command alongside Sagami to help free their native skies.

When that battle was concluded, Ramia rekindled her friendship with Ayeka. At that time, the two women, alongside members of the Masaki household and crews of both _Chizuru_ and _Saya_, were recognized for heroism in stopping the attempted conquest of Jurai by an ancient foe, known as "Liaens". After the recognition ceremony in the imperial throne room, Ramia found Ayeka standing near a hedge maze situated on the palatial grounds.

"Lady Ayeka," Ramia called to the princess.

The princess's amethyst gaze caught the amber of Ramia's and soon brought a smile to both of their lips.

"Ramia!"

The two bowed gently to one another.

"I had thought you had returned to your _Saya_," Ayeka said.

"Not as yet. I thought I would pay my respects to the princess who defended the palace in its time of need."

At this, Ayeka lowered her eyes and folded her arms closely. An uneasiness hung around the regal-tressed woman in her answer.

"I'd rather not think about it."

In that awkward moment, Ramia saw a familiar look in the other lady's face. Not only was the princess uneasy, but there was a distance in her eyes, tight and defensive. The captain shook her ruby locks of hair and apologized.

"I'm sorry to have mentioned it. I doubt it was a pleasant ordeal."

Ayeka grinned wryly. "So Grandfather says. I don't recall any of it."

A shock shot through Ramia's thoughts. _She didn't remember?_

"It is probably for the best," Ayeka continued. "I've had enough ordeals of late."

With a nod, Ramia conceded. "Indeed, princess."

The violet-haired lady smiled warmly and shook her head. "Ramia, I'm no longer crown princess. You don't have to address me by that title anymore, unless I should call you 'captain'."

The officer concurred, "Fair enough, Ayeka."

The two spoke for an hour before the princess met with the rest of the Masaki household to travel back to Earth. Still, a sour feeling rested within Ramia from that meeting. In the span of six months, the NVO distortion descended on Earth, and the feeling blossomed into worry.

Ayeka returned to Jurai with the aid of Dr. Hakubi Washu's technology to request the action of Jurai's military. Five times she beseeched the throne of Azusa II, only to be sent away empty-handed at each juncture. Instead, Ramia approached the knights, Juraiko Azaka and Juraiko Kamidake, the same who fought the knights of the usurper. These two were already considering just that arrangement, and Ramia's words only served to cement their decision.

Here too, Ramia saw Ayeka, though briefly, when the knights joined her. The princess's face seemed so drained and weary, no doubt from her passionate attempts to make the emperor reconsider his decision. A smile did force through her somber expression at this turn of events before they boarded the patrol-ship _Yagami_ for Earth.

Now, with that world out of peril, Ayeka has returned to Jurai, her _Ryu-Oh_ renewed to flight status. At the Juraian royal palace, many who knew the princess had gathered to welcome to her home. All turned their eyes upward to the skies above and applauded when they saw the familiar outline of _Ryu-Oh_ descending to the landing pad.

As the wooden vessel descended through the atmosphere of the throne-world, Ramia asked herself how the ship could have been renovated. However, when the craft approached closer, she could see the cracks and gashes in the aspen-like hull. A shiver shook down the captain's spine while a few murmurs and gasps rose from the crowd.

_What happened?_ she asked herself.

Soon, the craft came to rest on the landing pad. Below, a stage with cameras and microphones awaited the princess, carpeted with the finest crimson and lined in a regal violet that matched the lady's lovely hair color. All was ready to receive her, Jurai's heroine of the hour.

An emerald orb emerged from the ship, but rather than approach the stage, it darted toward the palace proper. Surprise flowed through the crowd as they conversed amongst themselves at this sudden change.

"Where is she going?" "Is she displeased?" "What about the banquet?"

Ramia listened idly, though her concern was already inside the palace with her friend. A young porter ran upon the stage with a note in hand, and a slight sweat on his brow.

"I'm sorry, everyone," he said in a short bow. "Lady Jurai Ayeka regrets that she cannot attend this affair. She is tired from her journey and wishes to rest. She apologizes for the abruptness of this announcement and hopes that everyone enjoys the banquet nevertheless."

Many in the crowd scoffed and shrugged their shoulders, placated some by the banquet's continuation.

Ramia was not. She has already turned to leave, her eyes lowered somberly as she walked through the assembled crowd. However, on her way out, she caught a glimpse of a familiar brown ponytail of hair. Looking again, she saw Sagami rushing through the people toward the palace. Distantly, she watched him slip into the grand doors, her heart going with him.

_Good luck, captain._

X X X

Ayeka could still hear the screams. She watched as a group of Terran agents edged closer to her, cautious and apprehensive. Around them, black cylinders appeared, each with the deep sound of a gong's ring. Their eyes widened as they grasped for their weapons.

_Stop! Don't do this!_ she cried.

Scarlet bolts sparked between the onyx devices, throwing the men back against the concrete wall behind them. Ayeka helplessly felt her arm raise, weary and painful. All along her skin, black cloth had been torn away, showing the bloody gashes of fierce combat and defeat. Still, her body moved, her muscles drawing her hand open at the door before her.

_No, please…!_

But, her voice answered, "The freedom… the power…"

The princess was appalled when her lips twisted into a vicious, wide smile.

"No wonder Ryoko _loved_ it so _much_!"

They were her words, but also not. Her will fought the flow of energy from her core into her palm, coalescing crimson and obsidian around her hand.

_No! I won't let you!_

The power burst forth and tore through the building's structure, darkness ripping open the antechamber and the elevator shaft beyond.

"Don't fight it," her voice whispered.

A chill rushed through her body.

"You've always wanted this."

_I have never…!_ she retorted.

The twisted grin pulled the skin of her lips taut.

"… Liar."

Ayeka watched as her own hands threw bolts of sanguine light into the corridors of the Terran complex. She saw several agents cut down by the power emanating from her body.

_No… this isn't… I never wanted anything like this…_

" … You always held back," her voice answered. "You've always wanted to be free of the responsibilities of your status."

Another wall exploded. Another group of men fell by her hands.

"… Is it everything you wanted?"

The lady's heart sank, hearing her dreams and desires contorted into this horror.

_I… I never wanted…_

The grin shifted to a smirk.

"… Never wanted to admit it…"

Her feet touched the ground as the smoke from the blasts settled for a moment. There, in a shattered window, Ayeka could see the smirk on her face and the leer in her slate-gray eyes.

"Aren't you beautiful?" her lips spoke.

Her right hand traced the black marks clawing along her cheek and brow, Jurai's power tainted and imprinted upon her skin. Her palm passed over her feminine form, over the open wounds along her side. She felt each tear in her flesh, each tender bruise. The combat uniform hugging her body so tightly was originally pinkish in color, designed by Washu to reflect her innate powers. Now, it was blackened, ripped by the same talons that bestowed her wounds. Even the ring that encircled her left shoulder flapped helplessly in the breeze around her.

But, the tiara on her forehead was what caught her attention. Composed of rigidly woven branches of ashen wood, its thorns extended toward her scalp, threatening to shed more regal blood. Contrasting the pallor of her face, a rhomboid crest set on her brow burned a bright scarlet, its flaring color viciously highlighting her features.

This shadowy reflection haunted Ayeka while she watched herself speak once more.

"Maybe Tenchi would have loved the _real_ you."

Her heart clenched, hearing her own laugh followed by the destruction of another wall. Her feet stepped through the hole that remained and entered a star-ship hangar. Here, two GP patrol-ships rested alongside a Juraian tree-ship, among others.

Ayeka continued to scream silently at the false grin pulling at her lips.

_No! No! Leave her alone!_

Before the twisted princess stood four people. Beneath a spherical barrier of white, Dr. Hakubi Washu held her phantom laptop near, already entering codes into the system. At her side was Tenchi's grandfather, Masaki Katsuhito with the sword key, Tenchiken, in hand. The blond-haired Nerti Ro, her body suited in her white and red combat armor, eyed the Juraian lady.

Behind these three, a single woman maintained the protective barrier around them. Her hair was tied behind her in two great tails of Juraian tradition, much like Ayeka's. Upon her forehead were two discs of emerald, glimmering softly in the dusty light of the room. The lady's kimono was of the highest quality, seemingly embroidered from a seamless fabric with imagery of the endless oceans of every living world. Still, her rosy eyes sadly fell on this "Dark Ayeka" and nearly wept.

_Leave Sasami alone!_

Even with an adult body, Ayeka knew her sister. Questions of how or why evaporated when compared to the violet-tressed princess's protective instinct for her sibling.

"Ah… my dear '_little_ sister'…" Ayeka's voice spoke. "My Lady sends her deepest regrets. She is occupied with her children at present."

The adult Sasami sighed somberly, "… Ayeka…"

"I will have to do for now."

The black cylinders, miniature versions of the guardians which had once protected Ayeka, appeared around the white barrier and pressed into its surface. Azure and crimson light sparked when the two opposing forces encountered one another. Sasami took a calming breath and whispered to those with her.

"Please help her…"

With a slight motion of her hand, the blue-haired princess caused both Katsuhito and Nerti to vanish and reemerge outside of her barrier. Without hesitation, the legendary warrior summoned forth Tenchiken's shining blade, a katana's edge of his own Juraian energy. However, the blond student took pause, both surprised by the teleportation and also by her own apprehension.

Ayeka felt her grayed eyes narrow and slide to the pair.

"Two on one? Hardly sporting."

Katsuhito's hakama and gi concealed the details of his motion as he slid into a familiar defensive posture, Tenchiken at the ready before him.

"This from one who hides behind an innocent girl's face."

Hope sparked inside Ayeka's heart at his words. She wanted to plead to him, ask him to save her, to stop her. Unfortunately, icy and venomous words uttered from her grinning lips, her grayed eyes on Nerti.

"Do you remember Seia, when you and I fought her on Jurai, my dear Prince Yosho?"

Though slight, the grandfather's eyes widened. Uneasy, the blond shifted her weight back and on-guard.

"I know this one knew her well, all the taunts and sadism she embodied."

An emerald light flashed in the student's gaze, nauseating her for a moment. Though she did shake it away, Ayeka's feet stepped closer.

"Shall I show young Nerti Ro how I took the life from her…?"

Horrified, Ayeka could already envision the onyx mini-guardians melding through Nerti's red bodysuit and into her body.

" … how I dissolved her body into a pool of dismal liquid?"

She could already hear the young woman's screams as her chest collapsed, and her flesh became fluid.

_No! Stop!_ Ayeka screamed at herself.

Katsuhito rushed at Ayeka, Tenchiken drawn at his side.

"_Run_!" he called to his blond comrade.

Nerti spun away when the mini-guardians appeared around her, just missing the strands of her vixen's tail of hair. A scoff pushed past Ayeka's chapped lips while her hand again drew the tainted power into existence and released it at her foe. Expertly, the great man dodged the blast and covered the distance to the princess.

A dark-colored barrier expanded around her, blocking the blade of the prince. As the sword key's crest shone a bold violet, his power grinding white against the black of hers, the princess's lips spoke to him in a hissed tone.

"Do you really believe you will cut me?"

_Please, Grandfather…_ Ayeka's mind pleaded.

"Even if you had the opportunity…"

_Stop me…_

"… you could not harm me…"

_Cut me down…_

"… one vying for your grandson's affection."

… _Before I hurt anyone else…_

Katsuhito's eyes glared into the empty gray of Ayeka's while the princess glanced to Nerti. With a short breath, a grip popped free from her gauntlet into her hand. The device elongated into a pole arm with a razor-sharp scythe's blade arcing from one of its ends. Keeping the weapon close, the young woman spun deftly on her toe, cleaving through the mini-guardians chasing her in a pair of skilled strokes.

Ayeka had seen the former SA student in this armor before, but had never seen her actually fight. Azaka had fought her aboard Liaens's ship when she too was controlled by another being. In Nerti's gray eyes, the princess saw sympathy, empathy.

_Don't hold back…_

The blond glanced up briefly while the violet-haired woman's eyes narrowed at her.

"What a nuisance."

The crest of the thorn tiara burned crimson upon Ayeka's brow, its fiery energy hot on her clammy skin. Around Katsuhito, the mini-guardians emerged and pressed into his white field. He lowered his stance, his grip on the sword tighter while he resisted the pressure around him. Ayeka's slate-eyed attention shifted back to Nerti.

_Run!_ she silently cried to the blond.

"Peasant girl," her lips spoke.

_Run away!_

Ayeka's hand drew back and then swept toward Nerti, as if to slap her. However, in the wake of her motion, an obsidian wave of the princess's power flew at the blond. The student rolled aside to dodge the blast, leaving it to smash into a docking platform behind her.

Katsuhito swiped through one of the blacked cylinders around him and soon splintered the others in a second strike. A scowling frown twisted on Ayeka's face as her hand again lifted and slapped a blast of dark power at him. However, he stood his ground and cut through the construct, its halves passing harmlessly to either side of him.

_Don't take the defensive!_

The mini-guardians reappeared and surrounded the great man while Nerti rushed toward Ayeka, the blond's feet then starting to float above the floor. The princess's hand raised toward her, enveloping the student in a black sphere. She recognized it, causing her a fearful pause.

_Don't stop, Ms. Nerti!_

"Just like on Liaens's vessel, Nerti Ro," the regal woman's voice hissed.

_Move! Quickly!_

"_Writhe_."

Ayeka felt her fingers close into a fist as her spirit fed the scarlet lightning that sparked from the barrier into Nerti's body. In the storm, the blond turned away, her hands raising the scythe to defend. Around her, a black barrier of her own appeared within the one from Ayeka and absorbed some of the sparks attacking her. However, this meager defense only protected her partially as the strain of the barrier and the assault around her forced Nerti to her knees.

The princess could feel the smile widening on her face, pleased at the pain in her opponent's body.

_Stop it! Stop it now!_ she screamed at herself.

Strands of Ayeka's hair sparked azure in color and curled around her face as the gray color of her eyes flashed their natural amethyst.

"_Stop_!" her voice finally cried out. "This will stop _now_!"

X X X

With a start, the princess shot up from her bed. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her breath came in gasps. Her eyes darted around her darkened bedroom. Cold sweat beaded on her brow. She swallowed dryly.

Her eyes closed gently while her hand rested on her chest. Her breath deepened as her body realized there was no danger.

_A dream_, she told herself.

Tired, she passed her hands over her face, feeling the contours of her features and her smooth, aspen-like tiara key. Her heart slowed more, the key on her brow a comforting reminder of reality.

Ayeka's eyes glanced to the clock on her nightstand, reading "0501".

_Three hours_, she wearily thought.

She sighed and wiped the perspiration from her brow. This was the second time she had awoken from a horrid nightmare, the last being at 0151. Each time sleep took her, she returned to those hours on Earth, when her body and power served another master. She clutched her arms close to her chest, still feeling the wounds that bled her pale. A shiver shook her, the dark reflection haunting her mind.

The regal-tressed woman laid back on her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling above her. There, a chandelier hung in the shadows cast by the moonlight entering her window. A gentle breeze swung the ornate piece of lighting, making the shadows dance. In them, she could see the outline of a face, soft blue from the illumination.

But, to her sight, it was a white porcelain mask.

Ayeka shut her eyes tightly, pushing the image from her mind.

_Don't think about it_, she repeated to herself. _Don't think about any of it._

Unfortunately, her mind would not listen. She thought of the chimera creature Illirg, the one that cursed her with that other voice. She thought of the voice that haunted her through the reunion incident, and when it stole her will away a few short weeks ago.

The princess pushed her sheets away and rose to a seated posture. With a mental command, her tiara's crest glowed a soft violet, and the lights in her room activated. The shadows dispelled, allowing her to open her weary amethyst eyes.

Standing from her bed, she walked to her washroom, the vanity lights shining to life at her presence. Her eyes fell to the sink basin incorporated into the countertop, her hands resting on either side.

_What have I done?_ she asked herself. _What did I do to deserve any of this?_

Her fingers arched against the counter, her nails lightly scraping against the finish.

"… I loved a man…" she whispered aloud, "… a good man."

She remembered how her heart had fluttered when she tripped on a stone at Funaho's resting place, falling against Masaki Tenchi's chest. A few months later, his embrace as she clung to his chest soothed her cries and sobs after the usurper Kagato nearly killed them both. She saw the resolve in his brown eyes when he faced the false emperor, swearing the villain would not harm her. That same resolve lived in his eyes when he chose to leave Jurai for his home on Earth, despite her desire for him to stay.

But, her mind jealously flashed him embracing the cyan-maned Ryoko, having valiantly rescued her. She remembered overhearing the Ryoan woman saying what she never could, "Tenchi… I… I love you…" Shame blended inside the princess's stomach with that jealousy. She hated herself, not just because she could never say the words, but also because she could not stop herself from resenting Ryoko. She had the strength that Ayeka did not.

Though they had been rivals for the same man's affections, Ryoko and Ayeka had a friendship. They had shared baths in Washu's subspace spa. They watched the same soap operas, and made some of the same complaints about them. Both played off one another to escape and survive during the coup d'etat. The Masaki household had nearly erased the class differences between them that caused some of their early clashes.

Yet, a part of her heart would not accept Tenchi's choice, and Ryoko's honesty.

Her fingers gripped into a fist.

"… I left my sister behind… alone."

Ayeka was the third person to hold Sasami after she was born. When their parents passed from this life, the care of her younger sibling fell to the violet-tressed princess, in addition to her other duties. In many ways, she felt more like Sasami's mother than her sister, even though their relatives and nannies did help raise the azure-haired girl. She always wanted to protect Sasami, as their father had wanted.

But, she could not stop Fate. Unbeknownst to anyone, Sasami's small body harbored a powerful essence, Tsunami, the mother goddess of Jurai. The girl _was_ Jurai's power, the very being that bestowed the royal family's might upon them. It was she who purged the dark entity from Ayeka's form and weakened the dark matron in combat.

And in saving Ayeka, in fighting the dark matron, Sasami's body was forcibly aged into an adult, and then seemingly destroyed. The elder sister remembered hearing her sister's fading words, asking her to finish the battle, to save both Earth and Jurai. The thought that these were her baby sister's final words ripped Ayeka's soul, forced cries from her lips, wrenched tears from her eyes, and ignited vengeance in her heart. Alongside the other four warriors, she fought like a Fury, unforgiving and unrelenting, against the weakened dark matron.

Luckily, Sasami's body did survive, though altered still to a girl of about fifteen years. Her mind seemed also to have matured from Tsunami's brief influence. Still, she was confused, lost, many of the memories from the battle missing from her mind. Ayeka knew Sasami could not return to Jurai in that state. Too many people would take advantage of her for the supreme power she possessed. Therefore, the elder sister asked for Sasami to stay on Earth, where she would be safe among friends who truly knew her.

But, Ayeka could not stay, not with Tenchi, not with Ryoko, not now.

Her fists grew tighter, straining.

"… I took… those poor men's lives…"

She slammed her fists into the counter and whipped her eyes up to the mirror.

"_No_, I _didn't_!" she screamed at her reflection.

Then, she saw the pale face, the black marks framing it, the twisted smile. Her heart stopped. Horror swept her face. She staggered back into the opposite wall when she blinked.

Now, her reflection was normal, her face in full color with no black marks, except the bags under her eyes. She could clearly see the fear in her own eyes and the agitated breath of her lungs.

Once more, she calmed herself and slumped into the floor, away from the mirror. Her hands clasped before her face, resting her nose and forehead against her fingers. A sob bubbled up through her chest.

"… What happened to me…?" she whispered softly.

When Ayeka had returned to Jurai, a great banquet was prepared for her. All those who knew her name had come to pay her respect, to honor her for the battle fought against the dark matron. She was a heroine.

Yet, she could not bring herself to stand before them. She had Ryu-Oh teleport her directly to her chambers within the palace. Even then, she had not had a good night's rest, not since her mind had been stolen from her. Most were placated by her message that she was weary from her travels and needed time to rest, not that this was entirely untrue.

One was not salved by this. The young captain, Jurai Sagami, came to her door that night. Ayeka had met him before, son of Admiral Jurai Soichiro, who was a distant relation to the princess. He had helped Tenchi and Sasami escape guards aboard the admiral's station during the coup, and introduced himself formally when she was reinstated to her position. He was a kind young man, funny and generally lighthearted. He and Tenchi became friends fairly quickly, not that Tenchi was not already known for this. Sagami had also stood by Ayeka's side in her dealings with the emperor, both during the reunion and the distortion crisis.

When the officer chimed her door, the princess would have normally invited the gentleman into her parlor for a chat. However, she wanted to be alone. Instead, she spoke to him through the communication system.

"Yes?" she asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Sagami, Ayeka," he answered. "I wanted to see how you were."

She could hear the concern in his voice through the modulation of the machine separating them. Her chest tightened as did her words.

"That was kind of you, but…"

She paused. She wanted to tell him simply go away, but etiquette demanded a better response. Only a few weeks ago, he supported her while she repeatedly petitioned the emperor for military aid on Earth. He tried to convince her to stay on Jurai, away from danger, as some of her other friends. He even still addressed her as "princess", like a few others still did, though she had already pushed aside her right of succession. Her eyes closed somberly as she sighed hard, so tired and worn.

"… I need some time alone, Sagami. I am very sorry."

"… No, no. It's alright. Perhaps we could speak some other time."

The violet-tressed woman knew the compassion in his voice. He wanted to support her now as before, not unlike Tenchi. Her heart twisted again, flooding her with that sickening blend of loneliness and jealousy. She leaned against the nearby wall, her fingers tightly wed as she forced that feeling away.

"… Yes, perhaps so."

Unfortunately, she was not completely successful, and his tone reflected his worry.

"… Very well. Until then, princess." He paused, taking a few steps before he added, "You aren't alone here."

Now, sitting in her washroom floor, she felt very alone. She drew her knees to her chest and sobbed into her arms.

_How could he understand?_ she asked herself. _How could I tell him, or anyone, what happened there?_

Isolated, the broken princess of Jurai cried until she had no more tears to shed and sleep found her once again.


	2. Chapter 1: Dark Secrets

Chapter 1 – Dark Secrets

Among the trees of Juraian throne-world, Heaven's Tree stood far above the others, easily 5 km in height. Its lush foliage extended out at least a quarter of that distance, and despite its aspen-like texture and color, each branch was sturdy enough to hold a city. Indeed, within this great plant resided the palace of the Jurai royal family, including the residences of major houses and the chambers of government. Legend stated that this was the "First Tree", the vessel through which the mother goddess bestowed the god-like power upon the royal family.

However, like any other capitol, this palatial estate was not a stranger to intrigue. Within these hallowed halls, Jurai Kagato rose to power under the name "Yosho", silencing all who spoke in opposition. Here, Emperor Jurai Azusa I died from unknown causes, shortly after his wife was laid to rest in the fields of royal teardrops to the north. Generations prior, Empress Hinase I, the first lady to rule Jurai unwed, was removed from her station by the Holy Council. Even during the first court of King Jurai Sho I, his daughter, Achi, was kidnapped by a villain known as "Liaens" a few years after the war with Ryua.

Beneath its surface, the current court of Jurai was no different. Within a housing complex near the House Amaki estate, one particular man strode quietly toward his apartment. His brown hair fell around his face, obscuring his eyes but leaving his fox-like grin visible. His hands loosely hung from his pockets of his black trousers as he passed the occasional pedestrian. Most paid him no mind. The sleeveless shirt and earrings were common for those who visited the colonies near Heliotropis. He was no doubt one of the younger generation, those who were leaving behind the traditions of Jurai for the "modern times" offered by the Galactic Union.

The young man waved kindly to his neighbors, that same grin for them as he slid inside his home. Within, the grin became a smirk when he leveled his ice-blue eyes to a nearby mirror.

"Perfect," he whispered to himself. "Hiding in plain sight."

A pained moan issued from the bedroom. The smirk melted into a grimace while he stepped softly toward the room. Within, a young woman tossed and turned beneath the sheets, her black hair strewn about her face.

"Any better, Matori?" he asked softly.

Her voice was muffled by the cloth gathered around her neck and mouth, but he did hear "… like an inferno inside, Tsugaru…"

He glanced aside and somberly answered, "Yeah, it was the same for me. It'll pass in a couple days."

Her grumbled words were lost to Tsugaru's ears, thankfully since most were curses to each god she could name. He sighed to himself and continued into the apartment. The décor was not lavish, nor was it spartan. A colorful rug adorned the den floor, not ornately woven like those in a noble house. A few portraits hung from the walls of the corridor, mostly of nondescript men, women, and children in traditional Juraian garb. A few had a young man similar to Tsugaru dressed in Science Academy regalia.

Soon, he entered his own bedroom. Within, a metallic computer terminal was installed atop the desk next to the bed. When he had moved here, the movers had asked him why he used an SA standard system, rather than the Juraian network terminals.

"There are networking issues," the young man answered. "You see, the Juraian network uses a J102β protocol, and it lags or times-out when I access SA records. It's far easier to connect and get articles with the native protocol." He grinned as he added, "Besides, there are far more apps, and games, for a SA system."

Not being the most tech-savvy lot, the moving personnel just accepted this and carried the equipment inside, in addition to the racks of crystal storage cards. Most were labeled with popular holo-film or game titles: _Quiet Berm_, _Star Knights_, _Demon May Weep_, _Last Dream IX_, and the like. However, as he sat at his desk today, he took an older title from his collection, _Mr. Tatsuki Goes to the Palace_. The story told of a young nobleman who, through a twist of fate, became a member of the Holy Council and entrenched in a corrupt political power-play by the majority leader. It was originally panned for this portrayal, but its excellent rendition of the workings of government garnered it a place in every Juraian politics course.

Tsugaru inserted the card into the side of his terminal and stood to shut the door while the opening overture and credits played. However, once he took his seat again, the music and video stopped, replaced by Juraiji text that roughly translated as "Closed Channel, Live Feed". A male voice rose from the computer's speakers, cool and calm.

"How is Jurai? Is it all you expected?"

Tsugaru leaned back in his seat, resting his arms behind his head.

"It has too much foliage for my taste, old friend. I miss the prismatic trees of home."

"I'd have to agree," chuckled the voice, "from what I've seen of it. How are you after the adjustment?"

"Fine now," the young man replied somberly, "but my partner is suffering from the same abdominal pain. She's also been complaining of the light. I think she's become a bit photosensitive."

"I see," the disembodied words spoke in thought. "There is a possibility that she had a… 'pre-existing condition'. I'll consult the 'physicians'."

"Please do. We have a lot of work to do."

"That you do. As we discussed, I think you should meet Tennan Seiryo. He's just the 'sort' of man we need for our 'project'."

Tsugaru nodded as he sat up. "Yes, so you've said. I've been reading up on his credentials. He has quite the ambitious streak, lobbying for several local bills set before the Holy Council. He's built a particular reputation among the senators for championing their popular interests."

"Exactly. He is in their favor. Once your partner has accomplished her task, yours will be fairly easy."

"Good. I'd like to get back home."

"However," the voice added, "keep in mind your 'other task', should it be feasible. Our Lady would like you to find her lost keys."

The young man closed his eyes and nodded. "I think they were brought back here, but we'll have to look around. When she's feeling better, my partner will do a search."

"Excellent. Until next month, 'brother'."

"Until then."

The screen of the terminal winked to black as Tsugaru removed the storage card and replaced it on his shelf. As he stood, he opened his hands to his sides. In the shadows of the dimly lit room, filaments of crimson light gathered to his palm, giving his form a menacing highlight of bloody luminance. A determined focus crossed his eyes as he closed his fingers around the power, forming a katana-like blade.

"Unity to Ryua," he whispered to himself, "and death to Jurai."

X X X

Millennia ago, a great war waged between two growing young empires. This was the time of legends, of the first Jurai king and his knights. However, the years have left the tales of this era without names or deeds.

But, two men now lived who not only knew the names, but had accomplished many of those deeds. They remembered when the Holy Council became unable to manage the war with Ryua, the world of crystals. They stood beside Jurai Sho, the man who took command and lead their people to victory. They supported him when his wife, Lady Aki, died in a battle within the Great Divide, now known as Sargasso, the starship graveyard. They helped Sho and his loyal fleet admiral, Juraihelm Saito, sack Ryua in their final push. They witnessed the dark power and skills of the Zealots of the Dark Matron.

Juraiko Azaka was one of these men. He had fought through the war with Ryua, an exemplary soldier and noble warrior. These traits he passed onto his then-apprentice, Kamidake, when the young man came of age. Together, Azaka and Kamidake were said to be able to shatter stars, and for their great deeds and loyalty, they were given the title "knight" by King Jurai Sho I himself.

The years following the war were kind to Jurai. Azaka was able to return to his wife and son following over a decade of battle and strife away from them. He recalled the warm embrace and happy tears of his beloved Michi when he walked back into their home. Her warrior held her close, stroking her deep blue hair as she sobbed joyfully into his shoulder. He dried the saline rolling down from her brown eyes and kissed the woman he had missed for so long.

And, the bearded man met the young man he had not seen since he first started to walk. Mashiro, his son, was nearly thirteen and had begun to show prowess with the sword and staff, much like Azaka. The soldier had only seen him through pictures in correspondence from Michi, but the azure knight loved him. Their first meeting was awkward, neither knowing exactly how to respond, but that changed over time. They had a great deal in common, which showed more clearly as the father imparted his skills to his son, much as he had Kamidake.

Daily, Azaka would train with Mashiro, the two cracking staves or bokkens loudly in the courtyard of their estate. Azaka could see the strength and talent in his son. Each strike taught him caution. Each block taught him patience. Afterward, Michi would welcome them home, and promptly send them to bathe, but not before taking a kiss from her husband.

Often, Kamidake would visit and give Mashiro another challenger, one with much more aptitude at speed than focused power. Azaka stood back and watched as the two faced one another, his former student and his current pupil. The war had matured the crimson knight quickly, given him a bevy of practical knowledge and experience. He had developed his own techniques and skill set apart from Azaka's original teachings, mostly based around his natural swiftness. Mashiro, though, shared his father's talents and had some difficulty adapting. Nevertheless, the defeats kept the boy humble and alert.

The two knights held a unique place in the military hierarchy. They only reported to the king himself and served as protectors not only for him, but also for his daughter, the first crown princess, Jurai Achi. Usually, Azaka would guard his liege as they would be attending the same meetings, leaving the young woman to the care of Kamidake. Soon enough, Mashiro joined the crimson knight in escorting the princess as part of his education. Achi and Mashiro were of comparable age and readily talked and laughed, relegating the veteran knight to a supervisory role.

However, this peace did not last. One evening shortly after the princess's fifteenth birthday, she was taken from her bedroom. Ransom demands shortly followed: the unconditional surrender of the Juraian crown to the hands of the world Prora, to this so-called "Great Liaens". King Sho ordered Juraihelm Saito, now supreme commander of Jurai's military, to search all of Jurai's holdings for his missing daughter and the planet Prora. Even with the vastness of Jurai's fleet and influence, nothing was found of the princess or this villain's home-world.

As days passed without word, the king bowed his head and prayed to the "Lady of Mystery", the mother goddess of Jurai, for his daughter's safe return. Azaka and Kamidake were both there in the throne-room when she answered his plea. She was radiant, a woman of pure, blindingly white light. The two could sense the sheer power she embodied, the same that flowed through every member of Jurai's royal family. They knelt respectfully before her without question.

But, their king only bowed to her, addressing her as "Lady Tsunami". Azaka glanced up briefly, watching as the glowing female figure bid the king to rise. They spoke respectfully, but familiarly, like old friends. The monarch related the tale of his daughter's kidnapping, and she listened closely. The azure knight thought he saw, for a moment, a lady's face beneath the radiance, saddened by the story.

Tsunami opened her arms to him, like a mother to her child, and the very fabric of reality between them seemed to crack open. Ten fractures in air widened into great shields surrounding the luminous figure, Wings of the Light Hawk.

"**Warriors of Jurai**," she spoke, her words singing off the heavens, "**rise and accept this gift**."

Her voice was kind and warm, and as they stood before her, the otherworldly woman grasped one of the glowing shields. At her thought, the glasslike texture of the wing molded itself into a staff of wood. Its headpiece was ornately designed with two golden rings orbiting a blue orb embedded in its center.

"**You, whose wisdom flows like a fount**," she said as she turned to Azaka, "**shall be the unstoppable tide**."

The warrior was taken aback. To be honored by the mother goddess, to be given a part of herself like this, he could not answer. He looked into her glowing face and now could see her serene smile beneath the light. Her eyes seemed to see into him, through him. She knew all that he was or would be, all in one moment, and she smiled at him. He bowed his head and extended his hands.

"… Thank you, my Lady…" he answered.

Gently, she laid the staff into his hands, and immediately he could sense another voice speak to his thoughts. It asked for his orders, for his enemy. He could feel its power wed with his through his palms and fingers, much like communing with one of the great trees. Unlike other weapons he has held, this staff actually felt like an extension of himself.

Tsunami then turned to Kamidake. "**You, whose youth burns like a fire, shall be the consuming blaze**."

Just as with Azaka, the goddess created a second staff of a similar design. Its central orb was crimson, circled by a single golden ring. He watched as his young partner accepted the gift with a similar humility, and surprise at the device's touch.

The luminous woman then took two wings, one in each hand. As she curled her fingers around them, the bladed shields arched and compressed into two very decorative items, a tiara and a circlet. The tiara would become well-known, its violet crest now adorning the brow of Jurai Ayeka. The circlet, was of similar make, but had its crest set off-center, balanced by an empty depression. Though its woven branches were as intricately woven as the tiara, the circlet seemed half-finished, incomplete. Only millennia later would Azaka discover why when it became worn by the huntress, Jurai Nagi.

The lady of light turned to the king. "**To you, the most noble of my people, I give these two crowns, one of light and one of shadow. These will protect you**."

"Of course, my Lady Tsunami," he answered, accepting them nobly.

Azaka could see the crests of each light with his liege's power. The monarch set the items along his shoulders, where they encircled and attached themselves to his clothing. He took a breath, settling his mind to the extension of his senses and abilities, much like Azaka or Kamidake.

However, the goddess was not finished. From the remaining six wings, she took three, leaving the others to vanish. She grasped their ends together, pressing them into one solid, crystalline shard. She twisted them, folded them, the item passing through several intermediate sword-like shapes before she was complete.

"**I will not allow Jurai to fall**," she swore. "**This will be Jurai's sword, your sword**."

The whiteness dimmed, revealing the sword hilt known now as Tenchiken, held by Masaki Tenchi. Tsunami offered the weapon to King Sho with open hands.

"**Bring home your daughter, son of Jurai**."

Azaka watched as his king took the hilt in hand. The guard shone in sync with the crests of the two crowns, the vines of each glowing a subtle emerald. At his silent command, a blue katana blade extended from his weapon. He nodded to her, thanked her, as did his two knights. With this, she faded away, and the blue knight could briefly see a hopeful look on her face.

Holding this newfound power, King Sho took a new posture regarding Liaens's threat. He knew of an old ally from the war with Ryua who could surely find Achi, wherever the villain has taken her. However, Liaens needed to be away from the princess to ensure her safety.

They needed a decoy, and what would be better bait than the king himself coming to relinquish his crown. The trap had to be small, only two or three men at most, lest Liaens see the attack coming.

"You two are my bravest and most loyal soldiers," the monarch said. "Even against the might of Ryua, you stood with me."

He glanced into the translucent blue blade thoughtfully. Azaka could see a doubt in his mind. They knew nothing of this enemy or his abilities. With Ryua, they had years of intelligence and previous dealings leading up to the war. Liaens and his Prora were a mystery still. Even the goddess's gift spoke that this battle would neither be simple nor easy.

"However, this is my fight," Sho said, turning back to his knights. "Where I go today, you do not have to follow."

Azaka thought of his wife and son, as he often did before a battle. Despite himself, he weighed the option of remaining with them, of returning to his beloved's side, of watching his son become a man.

Then, Kamidake answered, "My lord, I am your knight, and I will not neglect my oath to serve you." The headpiece of his staff shimmered a deep crimson. "I stand with you, always."

The azure knight admitted that his protege was still young, and naïve in some ways, but he was right. King Sho had been a just ruler, and his daughter would succeed him well. As the goddess said, Jurai's lineage must not fall here.

"Indeed, my king," Azaka echoed, a brief glance to his partner. "Kamidake said it best. We stand with you and your family." The orb in his weapon glowed brightly. "We will bring back your daughter."

King Sho smiled, nodding to them. "I think the goddess might have misspoke before. You two are the most noble of us all."

While this comment flattered them both, it did not lift Azaka's spirit for long. When he returned home, he explained the situation to his family. Mashiro, now eighteen, took up his own staff and approached his father.

"I'll come with you," he said. "You've taught me just like you did Kamidake. I can fight alongside you both."

"No," the father answered. "Your place is here, protecting the royal family while Kamidake and I are away."

"But, father, I…!"

"Mashiro," Azaka interrupted, setting a hand on his boy's shoulder, "this isn't a test of your mettle. This also isn't me holding you back from danger. This is me entrusting the protection of the royal family to you. This is the job the king originally gave to me, that I now give to you."

The teenager was silenced by this argument, and with a somber smile, the great man added, "I know you will make me proud, son. Until I return, you are the the protector of this family."

Mashiro could not speak. He wanted his father to stay, but he knew that nothing he could say now would change Azaka's choice. In the years he spent training with both knights, he knew their oath was their bond. He silently accepted this, his hands gripping his oak staff tightly.

Azaka then turned to his beautiful wife and embraced her once last time, cupping her cheek with his hand. Michi knew he had to go, just as he did during the war with Ryua, but that did not stop her heart from ripping apart.

"I love you, Michi," he whispered to her as he kissed her lips lightly.

"Come home to me," she answered.

"I will," he replied, kissing her again, wedding his fingers with hers.

That was the last time Juraiko Azaka ever saw his family.

Millennia later, the names "Juraiko Michi" and "Juraiko Mashiro" only existed in the Jurai Royal Archives as entries in the _Succession of Knights._

Surname: Juraiko

Given Name: Mashiro

Military Rank: Captain

Royal Rank: Knight-Samurai

Spouse: Genji Atsuko

Predecessor: Juraiko Azaka †

Successor: Juraiko Aoi

Surname: Juraiko (prev. Kato)

Given Name: Michi

Royal Rank: Royal Lady

Spouse: Juraiko Azaka †

Child: Juraiko Mashiro

Nowhere were his son's exploits or deeds. Nowhere were the details of his wife's life. No pictures remained since the reign of Empress Jurai Hinase I. To Jurai, they were lost to history.

Juraiko Azaka, now resurrected from his near-death slumber, has read several records like this since his return. He remembered his wife's soft kisses and quiet words. He remembered his son's youthful fire and potential. He was remembered in Empress Jurai Achi's writings in the _Holy Chronicle of Jurai_, and now lived again.

Outside his familial estate at the palace, he still practiced his kata and form. Every technique was firm, strong, an elegant and deadly dance. His stance never faltered, always square and precise. The azure staff given to him by the goddess herself glowed warmly as he swung it close, always on-guard. It registered to him immediately, bursting with a blue torrent of Jurai's energy with barely a thought.

The knight trained hard daily, just as he had with his son. It was soothing, familiar, nostalgic.

As he would sweat, he would wonder what became of his son. Was his wife a good woman? What was his son like? Did they have other children? Did he train his partner, Juryu Akira?

Inevitably, however, the great man's thoughts fell what became of his family. He and Kamidake were resurrected by Jurai Yosho, more commonly known as "Masaki Katsuhito", to help him and his grandson, Tenchi, defeat the usurper, Jurai Kagato. In that mission, Azaka joined Tenchi and Kamidake in infiltrating the palace. Within, there were two knights of the modern era who served this dark emperor. Azaka stood and faced the first, leaving Tenchi and Kamidake to continue deeper inside.

This vile man fought like a reflection, looking much like Azaka, moving much like him. Every technique Azaka used, his opponent, Tetta, redirected back with ease. The staff he carried seemed a twisted imitation of the goddess's gift. His words and actions reeked of untamed arrogance. Even the Juraian power he unleashed was tainted with some black essence, a familiar one.

The two fought hard, exchanging blows until Azaka summoned all his strength to overwhelm Tetta's redirection technique and pierce the dark warrior's chest with the headpiece of his staff. With one last blast of his power, the azure knight finished his unchivalrous foe, only to collapse himself from the battle.

After Tenchi defeated Kagato, Azaka discovered his enemy's full name, "Juraiko Tetta". Indeed, he was a twisted reflection, of everything the Juraiko family was. His garb, while dyed black with the Enemy's colors and more decorated, was the same as Azaka's or Kamidake's, or that the azure knight left his son.

Since the coup d'etat, many of those houses associated with the usurpation became exiled from noble society, despite Lady Ayeka's forgiving edict. However, an exception was the House Juraiko, due to the return of Azaka and Kamidake. The two reassumed their positions at the right-hand of the ruling family, even after Ayeka abdicated to Azusa II, rescuing their family name.

Still, that shadow hung over Azaka's head now as leader of the Juraiko estate. He researched Tetta, finding him to be a lineal descendent of Mashiro, of Azaka himself. This cut into the blue knight's heart, to think that his lineage could fall so far.

_How could this happen?_ he asked himself.

As he read on, he learned that Tetta was gifted with Jurai's power far more so than his sister, Machiko, or her husband, Kiyoshi. Not unlike the usurper himself, Tetta felt himself superior to his contemporaries, quickly challenging his father for the family's knighthood position. However, he was defeated and sent away for his disrespect.

Then came Kagato. The specifics of how Tetta gained his dark power and twisted key died with him, but he again challenged the new familial head, Kiyoshi. Tetta won and in doing so, crippled his sister's husband. The young man would later die in the hospital a few days before Kagato took the throne, naming Tetta as one of his knights. The same day, Machiko and her son, Masayoshi, disappeared from the public eye.

Azaka ended his kata as always, with a powerful thrust and burst of blue energy from his staff. As he slid back to his resting stance, he thought of his wife's embrace. Even though Michi had been dead for millennia, he still remembered the soft caress of her lips against his, her gentle touch along his neck and shoulder.

And, his heart ached, never to feel that love ever again.

X X X

Over the millennia of their existence, the walls of the royal palace of Jurai have borne silent witness to annals of history. Reliefs carved into the dense wood of Heaven's Tree told tales from several great events in the past of the world. Paintings and tapestries hung from the walls, delicate and well-preserved, depicting major figures of the royal family. Those fortunate enough to be invited within its hallowed halls could bask in these masterful works of art, to stand where history may well have been made.

However, near the base of the palace was a dedicated museum, where anyone could visit some of the treasures of Jurai. Established by Princess Jurai Aya to celebrate the ascension of her brother, King Jurai Hikaru I, the collection included copies of several great works of Juraian heritage, and even some originals. One could see the actual armistice from the war between Jurai and Ryua, signed by then Commander-General Jurai Sho and the defeated Prince Ryua Kouta. The burned cloak of Emperor Jurai Takeru XXI was wrapped around a likeness of the ruler, the man who died to imprison the infamous Kain. Near the center of the main gallery, a case stood with three mannequins carved and dressed to reflect King Jurai Sho I and his two loyal knights, Azaka and Kamidake. Each figure held a model of their respective keys, the sword and staves. Inanimate replicas of the wooden guardians stood on either side of the main entrance, stoically welcoming all guests to this house of history. The doors themselves were embossed with a relief of the First Tree shining brightly with the Woman of Mystery's power, bestowing the Jurai royal family with her power.

Today, the exhibits were closed as a new collection was added to the southern wing of the building. This particular wing once housed many memorable works of art, including the ancient "Royal Teardrops" by Lord Kamiki Ichi. However, a recent endowment from House Kamiki added a western wing dedicated to preservation of these works. Tomorrow, the southern wing would be reopened as a gallery of the historical works from the most Jurai's most notorious dissidents.

Initially, many Juraians were opposed this addition, saying it was "against Jurai's peaceful image". Yet, Houses Juraihelm and Juraiko, particularly Azaka and Kamidake, supported the addition. Azaka himself actually declared, "Jurai should never forget what she has done, for good or ill. We all should learn from these mistakes."

Over the past two days, exhibits have been erected in the collection, such as the inauguration gown of the deposed Empress Jurai Hinase I and the daggers of the turncoat Lord Amaki Shuta. At the center of the ring of rogues stood the likenesses of Jurai Kagato and his two knights, Juraiko Tetta and Juryu Tessei. All three were dressed much as they had been in life, the usurper in his dark cloak and robes with his vassals in their shadowy gi and hakama. The clothes of all three figures were replicas, as the originals were irreparably damaged during the coup's fall.

Now, an honor guard of Juraian soldiers set the dark keys into their hands. All three seemed composed of the same variety of wood, an oak that had a dull finish. Tetta's staff split into a starburst of grayish vines, all gathered around a central pale blue orb. Tessei's staff cracked into a cage of blackened nettles around its orb. Kagato's sword hilt was much like Tenchiken, intricately woven branches around its own spherical core, as well as a second at its pommel. Its guard remained closed as it was set into the mannequin's hand.

The Juraians wore hazardous-materials (hazmat) suits while they manipulated the dark keys into place. They had been briefed earlier that these artifacts had once been sources of NVO energy during the conflict on Earth last month. Since several of the young officers were from branch families of the royal line, the suits would ensure their safety, as well as those of their enlisted men.

The connection of these items to the murderous distortion and subsequent demolition of the Terran city of Manhattan was not addressed. However, this did not deter talk amongst the men. Some thought the keys were the heart of the distortion, now inert. Others had heard they were stolen from a vault during the reunion incident seven months ago. Still another theory stated that they willed themselves to the battlefront.

One young soldier nervously shook inside his suit, having heard these rumors. He eased Tessei's staff into the figure's hands, the wooden item clacking with the fidgeting of his fingers. Looking up through the nettles, he saw the likeness of the dark knight leering back at him, those bloody, crimson eyes soullessly meeting his own.

"Keitaro!" a voice called from behind.

The soldier, Keitaro, spun to face the speaker, a Juraian officer. A middle-aged man, his jet-black hair had begun to show streaks of gray, and his face had stern lines from his stoic front during adversity. Yet, his tan-colored eyes had a compassion for the young man's plight.

"Calm down, son," he said. "The weapons are inert, and the suit would protect you even if they weren't. They won't harm you."

"Y… yes, captain…" Keitaro answered.

Captain Jurai Tensho nodded as the young man turned back to the mannequin and secured its fingers around the staff. Keitaro was still visibly uneasy as he stepped away and rejoined his comrades. Tensho advanced and inspected their placement, nodding his approval, and keeping his distance from the artifacts themselves.

"Well done," he complimented before turning back to his men.

The honor guard bowed to their commanding officer, as he nodded his head in reply. Tensho then shifted his attention to the entrance.

"Now, to seal them." He motioned toward the doorway, directing his men's gazes. "Sir Kamidake, if you would."

From the door walked the crimson knight, Juraiko Kamidake. His red hair flared around his brow, flowing much like his white gi and hakama as he marched into the room. His staff key lightly tapped against the floor, adding a periodic up-beat in the rhythm of his steps. The black Mark of Rage crossed his right cheek in a trio of leaf-like protrusions, different from the usual claw-like design of other royal family members.

The soldiers were taken aback by the knight's arrival. None of them had ever seen one of these living legends apart from reports on the news or from their superiors. Keitaro in particular could not help his jaw from falling open to see the warrior from history's pages walking toward his captain.

Tensho and Kamidake bowed to one another, exchanging their mutual greetings.

"Thank you for coming, sir knight."

"I'm honored, Lord Tensho."

The captain stepped back with his men while the great warrior approached the likenesses of the vile trio. He raised his staff key before him, parallel to the ground as its golden ring spun around the headpiece. A scarlet glow enveloped the central sphere, resonating a emerald glimmer around the pedestal beneath the mannequins.

The floor rumbled beneath the men's feet, spurring the young soldiers to brace themselves and search for a cause. Tensho, however, stood firm and watched the knight's calm demeanor as translucent panes rose around the pedestal. Composed of adamant glass, little short of a destroyer's main cannon could pierce the walls now closing around the embodiments of Kagato's dead coup. Electromagnetic signals another energy emissions could not pass through them. The panes met at a point above the mannequins' heads, sealing them within this nearly impenetrable display case. A spark shot along the edges of the panels, melding them together, never again to be freed from one another.

Kamidake's eyes closed as he lowered his staff, the headpiece losing its bright glow. He turned back to the soldiers with a slight bow, thanking them.

"Thank you again, gentlemen," he said before he rose.

The men removed their headgear, and the crimson knight met the gaze of each man at least once as he glanced over them. Together, they bowed respectfully to him, Keitaro in particular trying to mimic the legendary man's manners. As they rose, Tensho turned to them and bid them his own thanks.

"You've done well, men. As promised, you have the next two days for leave. We resume standard maneuvers then," he added with a wave of his hand. "Dismissed."

The soldiers bowed to their CO, and most started to exit the museum, already planning their activities for their leave. However, Keitaro lingered, his eyes on the dark keys behind the case's translucent walls. Tensho set a hand on his shoulder, drawing the young man's attention away from the twisted devices.

"What's wrong, son?" the captain asked, concerned.

Keitaro looked to the floor for a moment, unsure how to answer. "Sir," he started, "could I… speak freely?"

"Please do."

"Why are we showcasing these things, sir?"

"Jurai has done both good and evil in her history," Tensho answered, "and we shouldn't forget our mistakes."

"I understand, sir, but these aren't the same as a cursed empress's wedding gown or the worn daggers of a turncoat." He motioned to the dark keys. "These are weapons that could easily be taken up and used again. Why are these wretched things not destroyed?"

The captain took a slow breath through his nostrils. His years of command had taught him not to answer so quickly when posed with a loaded question such as this.

"There are sins that can be undone, Keitaro," he spoke, personal experience in his words. "These three cannot be."

The officer walked to the adamant case and rested his hand on the nearest panel, his eyes meeting those of the faux usurper.

The young man's brow furrowed. "I… don't understand, sir."

With a slight, thoughtful grin, Tensho nodded. "Neither do I, son. Neither do I." He turned to face Keitaro and met the gaze of his soldier. "I'm sorry. Though I understand and respect your concern, I can't explain further."

Tensho could see the young man's concern. He had recently graduated from the fleet academy and been given the rank of ensign. He was idealistic, untainted, pure. He believed the recruiting propaganda and wanted to protect Jurai against all foes who would threaten her. Tensho remembered that time in his own life, when he saw the world in only two shades of morality. However, he painfully learned to compromise, despite his natural repulsion to the notion.

"Take heart in the fact that they are sealed beyond anyone's reach."

"Very well, sir," Keitaro accepted. He tried not to let his dissatisfaction bleed into his voice, even though both knew the emotion laid there. The soldier bowed respectfully and exited, leaving the captain with the crimson knight, who came to his side.

"You handled that well, Lord Tensho."

"I suppose," the officer scoffed. "I don't blame him for his feelings about this. To be honest, I'd like to see the damned things destroyed myself."

"As would we all," Kamidake added.

"What of the other two?"

The knight raised a brow. "'_Other_ two'?"

The elder man took a few steps away from the case as he explained, quietly with an air of concern, "I would like to be sure the damnable things are far away from my daughter."

Kamidake nodded, understanding the officer's worry. "How much did she tell you?"

"Less than I wanted," Tensho answered with a slight smirk to his lip. "She takes after her mother."

The younger man smiled thoughtfully while the officer continued, "I know about the possession, and what happened on _Ken-Ohki_."

"I see," Kamidake replied knowingly.

The "other two" that Tensho had mentioned were two more dark keys, much like those used by Kagato and his knights. One was the ashen tiara of thorns Ayeka had seen in her nightmares, her memories. The crimson knight had been elsewhere when the princess had been possessed by the dark entity, and while he had wanted to protect her, he and Azaka were more urgently needed aboard _Ken-Ohki_.

There, Kamidake had seen the other twisted key. Pale gray vines tightly wove upon themselves into a hairband, its outward-facing surface covered in briars. On one of its arms, a bladed crest rested, socketed into the device much like the dark tiara. This wicked device had lain in outstretched hand of the Enemy, her violet claws offering it to Tensho's daughter in her weakest moment, and the young woman reaching for it.

Save a select few, no one knew that these dark keys existed, now a closely guarded secret. Kamidake could understand well the reasons why, particularly considering the damage done to Ayeka, and what could have happened aboard _Ken-Ohki_.

"They are secure, Lord Tensho", the knight answered with certainty. "I assure you that like these three, the two you mentioned are likewise sealed from ever causing harm to Jurai's royal family." He grimaced a bit as he continued, "I am sorry that I cannot tell you more. I hope you can understand."

"No, no," the officer said. "I understand completely." He stepped forward and extended his hand to the legendary man. "I would also like to thank you personally, Sir Kamidake, for coming to my daughter's aid."

Kamidake took his hand firmly. "It was an honor to be by her side, my lord. She is a very strong woman."

Tensho grinned to himself. "She is, though she is more delicate than she would like to admit."

The knight glanced aside while they released hands.

"Perhaps so."

Through Kamidake's locks, Tensho could see a slight redness to the young man's cheek, which brought a genuine smile to the captain's lips.

"I should return to my ship, sir knight," he said, bowing respectfully. "I'm glad to have had this chance to speak with you in less dire circumstances."

Kamidake replied in kind. "Likewise, Lord Tensho. Maybe we can again some time."

"I would like that," he answered as they rose. "Until then."

The two men went their separate ways, though the captain took another glance at the knight as they left. Unlike so many others on Jurai, Kamidake held the captain's daughter in high regard, even knowing her mother's lineage, Ryoan lineage. Both Tensho and his child had been regarded as outcasts of the Jurai royal family until the recent reunion incident, where she played an integral role. Having helped a second time to save the royal family, the first being the defeat of Kagato's fleet, she could proudly stand in Jurai's hallowed halls, fully acknowledged as Tensho's daughter, a descendent of King Jurai Sho I and lady of the court.

However, most still knew her by another title, the notorious bounty huntress Nagi, and feared her vicious sword.

X X X

Impatiently, Juraihelm Ramia clacked her nails against the arm of her chair. She had been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes for an audience with the chairwoman of the Holy Council, and her facade of pleasantry was quickly fading away. While the antechamber to the chair's office was indeed very tastefully decorated with paintings and sculptures from numerous artists, the lady captain had already viewed every piece and read each description, twice.

In the chair next to her, Jurai Sagami glanced toward the clock hanging on the opposite wall, watching the sixteenth minute pass. He rested his cheek in his hand, an elbow propped on the seat's armrest, and stifled a yawn. The gentleman had watched his colleague's periodic pacing and examination of the artistic works, seeing her temper flare at this slight against her.

_This will be the fourth time_, Sagami thought to himself. The pair had made three previous appointments to meet with the council chairwoman, but each time, their meeting was canceled for "business of great import", as the secretary had put it.

"Then tell me, my dear clerk," Ramia had asked the secretary, "what _is_ of 'great import'? What is keeping the chair so busy?" The redhead's frustration had added a sharp bite to her words. In her chosen profession, clear and direct questions like these almost always yielded a straight and precise answer. However, this was not far from the military chain of command.

"Lady Ramia," the secretary had replied with a well-rehearsed monotone voice, "she is a very busy woman, and her schedule is tightly booked. Perhaps you could try your district representative…"

"I did."

"… or the planetary consulate…"

"Madam," Ramia had sighed, pushing her temper slightly aside, "there are reasons why I'm standing here and not in someone else's office. Now, I arranged to have an audience with the chairwoman, and I would actually appreciate that meeting happening."

"I'm sorry, Lady Ramia," the secretary had answered just as passionless as before, "but she's not in right now. I can leave her a message for when she returns."

Sagami could see Ramia's teeth gnashing under her lips as her irritation only had grown. She was a proud woman from a prestigious family, and often, her name and rank alone had been enough for others, particularly her superiors, to listen. The previous three times, Sagami was able to convince her to reschedule, but she would not submit a fourth time.

"We wait, Sagami," she had said, her mind determined. "We lay siege to her office if we must."

The male captain had rubbed the back of his neck lightly with a small grimace. "There goes my drink with Eiji."

Now twenty minutes later, Ramia curled her fingers into a fist, each nail scraping the armrest of her seat. She could feel a vein throbbing in her forehead, only adding to her displeasure with this entire situation. Her finger traced her brow, attempting to soothe that stressed blood vessel, as well as the mild headache beginning to spark in her temple.

Sagami leaned back in his seat, wedding his fingers behind his head, relaxing what he could. Admittedly, as reluctant as he had been to join Ramia's quest, his own concerns had grown recently. Both of them had participated in repelling the foes at the reunion incident. Both were called into service to defend Jurai in case the distortion turned toward the planet. Both could see the threat escalating against their world and their people.

But, more specifically, both were worried about Ayeka. Her memory had holes from the reunion incident. She has become distant and increasingly reclusive. Neither Ramia nor Sagami knew the particulars of what happened on Earth, but from the damage done to _Ryu-Oh_'s hull, none of it was pleasant. Even the sudden regeneration of _Ryu-Oh_ and the absence of Sasami spoke of an immense change in Ayeka's life.

After his brief exchange with the princess, Sagami continued to send a periodic message, asking her to join him for tea, to coax her out of her self-imposed solitude. Each received the same response, a well-worded and formal rejection.

On the other hand, Ramia had gone in search of the external cause. She could see the change in Ayeka during and after the reunion, which was tied to the distortion sent to Earth, as well as the previous Manhattan incident. She followed the theories and rumors about the distortion's origins, reading through the reports from Earth and the Galaxy Police. The lady captain had begun seeing holes in the records, not blackened pages filled with censorship, but inconsistencies in the evidence.

One GP report stated, "Lady Jurai Ayeka utilized her Jurai energies to rapidly regenerate the damaged _Ryu-Oh_, bringing the ship back to flight status," but adds that a few minutes later, "Lady Jurai Ayeka commanded the tree-ship _Ryu-Oh_ into combat". Even the strongest Juraian alive cannot force a complete hull regeneration unaided, let alone be conscious to command the ship only minutes later.

A Terran report had "Lady Jurai Ayeka stayed with her sister, Lady Jurai Sasami, during the attack on headquarters. Both were injured and were placed into ICU." However, only medical records for Ayeka's wounds began after the attack, while records of Sasami's care began hours later, when the entire incident had concluded.

Ramia had started questioning people, but their response had been consistently evasive. "It's just a clerical error." "It was battle, and we didn't take the time to log everything." "You know the GP has horrible records, and Earth's backward anyway."

_It's just too familiar_, Ramia thought to herself, _far too damned familiar._

Sagami could see the pattern too, and it worried him more as he sat in this antechamber, thinking about it.

_What really happened on Earth?_ he asked himself. _What happened to Ayeka?_

Reaching the thirty-minute mark, the exterior door to the antechamber opened, and the chair of Jurai's Holy Council finally arrived. A mature Juraian woman, her persimmon eyes spoke of years of experience on the home-world. Her chartreuse hair clawed around her face and extended down her back in an elegantly braided tail. A silken kimono delicately enclosed her full curves, in keeping with a noblewoman's modesty.

Lady Kamiki Seto smiled softly as Ramia and Sagami both stood and bowed to her. Most on Jurai knew her name, the chairwoman of the Holy Council. She wielded authority second only to the emperor himself. She directed and mediated debate on the council floor, often dictating policy or enforcing royal edicts. Every Juraian politician wanted her ear, but as Ramia and Sagami have found, few receive her audience.

"Lady Kamiki Seto," the lady captain spoke, "it's an honor to finally meet you."

Seto's eyes narrowed at the redhead, nodding.

"Ah, yes. Captain Ramia, if memory serves."

"Yes, madam. I would like a few minutes of your time."

The elder woman walked past the two officers, grinning to herself.

"As would a hundred other young people, my dear."

Frustration bleeding into her voice, Ramia stepped toward her.

"I'm not interested in power-plays, Lady Seto. It's the safety of our world I want to ensure."

As Seto approached the door to her office, the door slid aside to welcome her back. She entered, waving her hand toward the two officers.

"I have little doubt of your sincerity, but chasing wild hypotheses only adds to paranoia."

The door began to close, but the lady captain darted forward and grabbed the edge, holding it open. She propped a foot against the frame, letting her weight hold the portal open, despite the fluid-operated pistons wanting to seal it.

"This is _not_ paranoia, lady chairwoman! I've _read_ the inconsistencies!"

Seto rested her fingertips on her desk and idly drew them along its smooth surface, her gaze distant.

"Merely clerical errors at best, young captain."

Sagami knelt next to the door and found a small panel, which he opened and quickly pulled a hydraulic hose, spewing water across the floor. The secretary suddenly stood, shrieking at the water rolling over her feet. Ramia, though, finally pushed the door aside and entered the office, continuing her argument.

"All those 'clerical' errors only lead to my main issue with this entire affair," she said as her palms rested on the desk, her weight leaning forward toward the politician. "Where's the investigation of _Ryua_?"

Coldly, Seto's persimmon eyes glided over to Ramia's saffron gaze, her words no less icy.

"My dear, I think you overstep your position."

Sagami entered and stood with redheaded captain while she retorted persistently, "Dr. Hakubi Washu traced the NVO distortion directly back to Ryua, and she was also present in an initial investigation of the its origin."

"That report is not on record, and the good doctor's reputation is hardly respected."

"Except," Sagami interrupted, "when you consider her particular insanity."

The chairwoman glanced toward the male officer as he sat on the edge of her desk. His arms folded while he mused, "Looking past her pompous and callous facade, she's a dedicated research scientist. A mind like hers demands answers to the questions that arise before her." Closing his eyes, he lowered his chin, adding, "She was exiled from the Science Academy and Galactic Union for going where her curiosity took her, not for fallacious work."

Ramia nodded, saying, "And, we both have heard of her findings prior to the recent incident on Earth. She was dispatched to Ryua, trying to find the source of the malicious energy."

Listening quietly, Seto took a closed paper fan between her fingers and fidgeted with the small, wooden item, rolling it between her fingertips. She watched it idly as the young people continued with their diatribe.

"However," Ramia said, "as you said, that report was never kept, and I have found no record of an investigation to Ryua in this regard."

"Considering the great danger that the distortion held for Jurai, let alone the entire galaxy," Sagami added, "it seems like an avenue that should be followed."

The chairwoman's thumb flicked the paper fan open, exposing its decorative tapestry, and concealing her nose and mouth.

"It already has been, children," she retorted.

Ramia and Sagami were struck by this while her chilling eyes passed over them once again, just above the fan's edge.

"Do you think this court to be a gathering of fools? Of course we investigated Ryua's connection to the distortion." She paused as her eyes narrowed, her following words irritated. "And, when we found _nothing_, I _personally_ had to smooth over relations with Father Ryua Murakami _myself_. Do you realize the colossal _insult_ it was to them to have not only Hakubi Washu, but also a _space pirate_ and two _off-worlders_ break into their temple? Then, we sent an _investigative_ team? Relations with Ryua have never been 'good', and this fiasco did _nothing_ to help them."

"Then, why isn't it on record?" Ramia asked, confused.

"Dear girl, you two only even know about the Ryua affair because you've spoken with Lady Jurai Ayeka. The hierarchy of Ryua has been trying for years to control their pirate problem and improve relations with the rest of the empire. What do you think would happen to all their work if we started broadcasting some fictitious connection to that energy distortion?"

Ramia's stomach twisted. Deep within, she knew a foul hand was at work. Her teeth ground behind her lips, her eyes glaring into those of the chairwoman. At her side, Sagami cooly glanced between the two. He could clearly read the frustration and irritation flowing off his companion, but Seto was cryptic, her expression buried in her icy demeanor and that fan held over half of her face.

"Are you satisfied, Captain Ramia?"

Defiance burned brightly in the lady officer's eyes. She wanted to threaten, to swear she would find the root of this evil on her world and crush it. Luckily, a cooler head was present.

"We are," Sagami answered for her.

Ramia's glare turned to him, as did Seto's distant gaze. He stood and rested a hand on his colleague's shoulder, drawing her back toward the door.

"_Discretion_," he whispered. "Think of who she is."

Reluctantly, she agreed, turning back to the chair.

"Yes, I'm satisfied."

"Good," the mature woman answered. "Then, could you leave me? I have matters that require my attention."

The pair nodded and bowed respectfully before they turned to leave. However, as they were exiting, Seto added, "And, a word of advice, my dear."

Ramia paused and glanced back to the politician. Those persimmon eyes pierced into hers, compassionless, just like the voice that followed.

"Do not expect me to overlook a slight like this a second time."

The lady captain's eyes hardened as she and Sagami left the office.

_Don't expect me to excuse my defeat here either_, she thought.

X X X

For Jurai Ayeka, sleep had become an enemy, rather than a natural comfort. Since the events on Earth, her dreams had been corrupted by the hours she spent under the manipulation of the dark power. She vividly remembered how the energies flowed freely through her and ripped through concrete and steel, how menacing and vicious she became.

Then, the nightmare changed. Gradually, the skyscrapers of Manhattan were replaced by the meadows of Jurai. Royal teardrops substituted for asphalt. Great trees took the position of buildings.

And, Ayeka saw herself ripping through her homeland. Her arms were no longer weary or sore, but rather strong and bristling. Her skin was immaculate and elegant, the palest white against the black of her combat attire. She could feel energy swell inside her and spark through her veins, igniting bursts from her hand. Always, a twisted version of her voice would mock her. "Isn't this _wonderful_? _All_ this great power at your fingertips! Don't you _love_ this freedom?"

The princess would awake screaming, horrified at the images of her planet ravaged by her own hand. Her mind swam in the vile scenes rushing through her head. She could feel Jurai's power responding, waiting to be unleashed. Hairs on her neck and arms stood on end, her muscles tense, primed to strike. Again and again, she would plead to herself to calm down.

"No… _no_…! That's _not me_… Don't think like _that_…! _Stop thinking_…!"

A few horrible minutes passed, and the images did indeed leave the violet-tressed woman. Still, those feelings haunted her, those impulses to lash out, to attack. For as long as she could remember, she had never felt such destructive desires. Even in her spats with Ryoko, there were limits to which both adhered. Never once did they ever try to actively maim or kill one another. These new urges were darker, primal, and Ayeka's skin crawled knowing that they rose from her mind.

To placate her thoughts, the princess took to reading through her old diaries, remembering the good times. She had written about how she would walk with Sasami through the garden mazes of the palace, teasing her little sister by walking ahead, rather than side-by-side. Several times in her teens, the princess had written about her suitors, how much she detested their superficial overtures of romance. Her memories of her sparring matches with Ramia were detailed, how she felt repelling the other girl's repeated and vicious offense, how each blow rippled off her barriers.

Then, nausea hit the regal lady. Reading the account of her matches with Ramia became literally painful. Her hands shook, remembering a old fear rush through her. She shut her diary and pushed it across her dresser, as far as she could.

Ayeka glanced up to her mirror. Sweat beaded on her face, which was pale as her bedsheets. Her eyes were wide, almost hollow and empty, though still their natural amethyst color. Her breath was agitated, anxious.

_Why…?_ she asked herself. _What just happened? Why did I just…?_

Again, she took her diary in hand and began thumbing through the pages, but each time she read through one of her matches with Ramia, illness fell over her. She forced herself to read, wanting to understand. She watched the writing on the page lose its elegant timbre and penmanship, becoming more concise and spartan. Her thoughtful and reflective sentences became cold and spiteful.

"I hate this! I hate all of this! I don't want to do this anymore! Father won't let me. He says it's 'important'. I don't care! I'm already better than Ramia! It makes me sick every time! I don't want to hurt anyone! I want to stop!"

At last, the princess could take no more of these feelings and pushed the diary away again, her mouth raising to her mouth as she gagged. After a moment of dry retching, she regained herself and raised her eyes back to the mirror, seeing the worry and confusion in her gaze.

"What _was_ that? I don't remember writing _any_ of that."

Ayeka had began writing down her thoughts shortly after her tenth birthday, and continued regularly to the present day. While she did write about most of her impressions, she usually looked back to those of particular note, such as her last days with her mother and father, or her time with Tenchi on Earth. These pages were uncharacteristic of her, so different and distinct.

… _As if I didn't write them…_ she thought, a shiver shooting down her spine.

That night, the princess slipped away under the cover of darkness to the Royal Archives. Cloaked in a black cape and hood, she logged into a terminal and began searching for herself: school records, emotional and intellectual testing, notable events around the throne, anything that could relate to her behavioral shifts.

She found nothing, nothing about herself.

But, something else caught the regal-tressed lady's eye. Around her ninth birthday, three Juraian children had disappeared, each from a noble family close to the ruling line. For a year, the royal bodyguard under Empress Misaki searched tirelessly to find the party responsible for their vanishing, but no suspects were found. The children themselves were, sadly, regarded as deceased. Their names were…

Again, Ayeka's body seized. "… Amaki… Yuuta…" she read, clutching her stomach. "… Kamiki… Saki …" Her hand clasped over her mouth, forcing herself to finish. "… Jurai… Haruki…"

Her hand grabbed the display and pulled it down against the desk upon which it stood. She could not bear looking at those names any longer. She fell to her knees from the chair, grasping her belly and mouth, nausea raging through her. Tears rolled from her eyes while they closed tightly, the lady wishing this horrible feeling to pass.

Worried, an archivist noticed the cloaked figure clutching herself on the ground and approached.

"Are you alright?" he whispered as his hand reached for her shoulder.

"… _Please excuse me!_" Ayeka answered, racing away and out of the Archive as fast as her legs could carry her.

She ran toward the palace, her thoughts and feelings wrapping around her like an oppressive mist, choking her.

_Every time I read about learning Jurai's power_, she thought, _I become ill. Reading those names, it happened again. Why…?_

Her feet slowed. The oppressive feelings constricted around her throat. She could hardly breathe as she knelt, weak.

_You know why,_ her dark voice returned.

Ayeka looked around her. "What do you _mean_? I _never_ knew those…!" Her voice caught in her chest, stopping herself. She could see their faces, each of those three children, vividly. They were laughing, laughing at her.

_Yes,_ her shadow-laden voice answered,_ you did._

Fearfully, the princess rose her eyes to see the three children standing before her. Each wore regal clothes much like Ayeka or Sasami wore as children, elegantly embroidered and decorated. However, their eyes pleaded to the violet-tressed woman as she stumbled away from them, the horror written on their expressions impressing itself on her.

"_Get away!_" she cried as they walked closer.

_You know what happened,_ the voice continued.

She raised her arms, summoning her miniature guardians and projecting a barrier between her and the children. The feeling of pressure rippling through the barrier shot through the princess's mind. Then, the barrier ignited into vicious crimson flame, each fiery tongue lashing toward the children before her.

Ayeka gasped at the horror before her, terror filling her heart. She heard their screams, their pleas for her to stop, to save them. She watched as their flesh blackened and broke open. The scent of burnt flesh wafted into her nose. The same nausea began to overwhelm her as before, the death sickening her.

But, despite the heat of the fire around her, her body grew icy cold at the sound of her own voice, laughing, proudly.

"Aren't you beautiful?" the dark words whispered to her ear.

Ayeka spun to see Dark Ayeka's pale face grinning back, crossed with the black Mark of Rage. Her vile persona rested a hand on her shoulder, her touch burning hot like the flames around her.

"Do you see?" she whispered.

The lady released a terrified scream as she awoke in the Archive. She slapped away the archivist's hand on her shoulder, knocking away the bottle of smelling salts he was about to waft under her nose. Stunned with fear, the princess took a moment before she could hear the man's words.

"Please calm down!" he pleaded. "It's alright. Everything's alright now."

"No," she answered weakly, "it's far from alright."

She ran from the Archive, those horrible images still vivid in her mind. The heat of the fires, the screams of the children, the scent of burnt flesh, all wrapped around her and tormented her as she went into the night alone. Tears rolled down her face as she attempted to put some meaning to the horror she had witnessed in her mind. Sadly, she only had one terrible conclusion.

"… I… I killed…"

Her fists banged heavily on a shut door, needfully, pleadingly. A light flickered on inside the estate as the door opened. Ayeka collapsed on the threshold, sobbing and crying.

"… I killed them… I killed them…" she repeated, shamed, destroyed.

Confused, Juraiko Azaka knelt and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He simply held her quietly as she cried herself to sleep once again.


	3. Chapter 2: Piercing the Veil

Chapter 2 – Piercing the Veil

The voices began more than a year ago, July 1997. Dr. Hakubi Washu had located a vessel in orbit over Earth, a battlecruiser, fully armed and ready to attack. Wanting a peaceful encounter, she approached Jurai Ayeka to negotiate with the ship's crew. The princess herself was a bit surprised that a military vessel would be in this solar system, and she grew curious. Ryua Ryoko's teasing only served to push the violet-tressed woman to accept the invitation. Aboard _Ryo-Ohki_, the princess flew with Washu and Ryoko at her side to talk with these visitors.

Sadly, they had no interest in talks. Unprovoked, they fired a shot from their main cannon, grazing _Ryo-Ohki_'s hull and impacting Earth's north pole. The Ryoan ship crashed into Manhattan Bay, where she and her pilot were taken into custody by the local organization monitoring extraterrestrials on Earth. Luckily, Washu helped the princess escape, and through a rather comedic and, from the princess's perspective, embarrassing sequence of events, Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki were liberated.

However, two tenacious young agents continued to pursue them. As the chase exited the populated area of New York City, a blast of energy carved a crater ahead of both Ryoko's stolen vehicle and the tailing car. The two sedans swerved and braked, but were unable to avoid falling into the newly created pit. From her seat in the stolen car, Ayeka gathered herself from the crash to peer through the window. Floating above them was a small, saucer-shaped spacecraft equipped with a large-barreled weapon on its undercarriage, trained on both vehicles.

After righting herself, Ryoko promptly summoned and released a great pulse of her crimson power into the cannon, destroying it. The explosion ruptured the ship's hull, sending it into a wobbling descent that ended in the twisting of metal and bursts of flame. Everyone carefully made their way from their respective conveyances, both the agents and the residents of the Masaki home, all nursing minor cuts or bruises.

Washu, however, approached the wreckage of the aggressive craft. Debris flew aside from the mangled heap, forcing the genius to back away. Unscathed, the pilot of the destroyed ship rose. Ayeka's eyes widened, amazed at the menace that stood before both her and her companions. The creature resembled the mantis insects the princess had seen on Earth: a hard, greenish carapace; folded claws, like a pious priest's prayer; large, unblinking eyes; multiple mandibles, which twisted into a sickening grin.

With little hesitation, Ryoko and the agents fired on the beast, but their shots reflected from an invisible screen, shielding it from harm. The creature's carapace shifted colors to fiery patterns of black and red, much like the Ryoan's combat attire. Before this encounter escalated further, Washu created a subspace doorway, allowing them all to escape the mantis to a motel nearby.

There, after convincing the agents not to arrest Ryoko, Ayeka and Washu walked and conversed with the more rational of the two agents. The pair elaborated on their residence on Earth for the past two years. In return, the operative explained that the battlecruiser had arrived to retrieve an important celestial relic, a mission which had now been completed. She, however, did not have any knowledge of the mantis-like creature from the previous night. Naturally, Washu had her theories, though they remained speculation at the time.

Since Ayeka and her compatriots had been gone for a couple days without word, the other residents of the Masaki home followed them to Manhattan. Ayeka and Washu first encountered Kuramitsu Mihoshi, who was, as usual, blissfully ignorant of their situation. The bubble-headed detective joined the trio as they returned to their current abode, but she was unaware that she had been followed.

The Galaxy Police were the primary law enforcement agency in the Milky Way. Naturally, the local Terran agency had a liaison with them, Matsu Mitsuki, one of Kiyone and Mihoshi's contemporaries. However, Mitsuki had not come to reminisce about her academy days, but rather to accuse. The year before, the Super-A class criminal Kain had destroyed the GP headquarters by rupturing its subspace prison, causing a temporal fissure. As a result, he traveled back to 1970 in search of Masaki Achika, Tenchi's mother. However, Mitsuki was aboard that station and suffered serious wounds from the event. Her face was badly scarred, particularly on her left cheek. Her entire left arm had been replaced with a mechanical imitation, at least to her elbow from the way her uniform's sleeve clung. Her official mission was to apprehend Ryoko, but her true motive was revenge.

Ayeka could feel the pain and rage in the liaison officer's voice and expression during the confrontation: lost friends, colleagues, a lover. The way she waved her pistol, the curses she flung so easily, Mitsuki wanted blood. Admittedly, she would have rather released her hate on Kain himself, but that was no longer possible. Kain was destroyed in 1970, so that only left those who meddled in time, those who did nothing to undo the tragedy. The princess could understand the officer's motives, as irrational as they were, but could not condone this action. Both Ayeka and Washu attempted to talk her down, but she refused, the burning fury unable to be quenched with words.

Shortly, Ryoko and the other agent burst from the motel and targeted Mitsuki, leaving them now with a standoff between Ryoko, Mitsuki, and the two agents. Washu and Mihoshi ducked into the motel while the princess slid away from the fray, but remained close.

_This could still be mediated_, Ayeka thought. _She is partly our responsibility._

Alas, this incident distracted them from their true enemy. From the motel, an overweight, balding man stormed toward them, demanding an explanation. Initially, Ayeka ignored him, allowing one of the agents to placate him.

Then, his eyes flashed dark crimson, catching Ryoko's attention.

"A Ryoan…?!" the pirate whispered to herself.

Alone, she darted into the air and rained her fiery power upon him, which ricocheted off a barrier protecting him. Ayeka and the others turned to the man who advanced toward them slowly. The princess summoned her mini-guardians around him, encasing him in her own force field, hoping to end this exchange quickly. While the officers trained their weapons on him, the man simply glanced at the Juraian manifestations and grinned wickedly.

"Princess Jurai Ayeka, you couldn't contain this power once," he said as he stared into her eyes, his own flashing a deep green. "What makes you think you could a second time?"

He raised his hand toward her, sending rings of light at her, obsidian encapsulated with crimson. These easily shattered her shield, forcing her and the agents to dodge and roll to either side. Chills rushed down Ayeka's spine, her eyes wide, confusion and fear rushing through her. She knew that technique, and its master.

_Kagato?!_ she thought. _It can't…!_

"Who are you?!" Ryoko demanded. "You're not Kagato, and you're not Ryoan!"

"No, I'm neither, Ryua Ryoko," he answered, laughing to himself. "I am Illirg, creation of Nerti Ro." His eyes flashed red once again. "And, thank you for being so visible. You've made my mission far, far easier."

The pirate cursed at him while she again unleashed her power, but he did not defend. Rather, he stood still and let each blast tear off a hunk of flesh, revealing the fiery-colored carapace beneath. Ayeka was taken aback, an agent nearby yelling out, "Bug!" Together, the agents fired on the creature, knocking it away, past Mitsuki's position. In the confusion, the princess had forgotten about the other GP officer, who now stood dumbfounded at the creature.

Tearing away its false flesh, the creature unfolded itself, soon standing once again as the mantis creature from the previous night. Ayeka watched horror wash through Mitsuki's face, not at the disgusting show of carnage, but rather at the twisting colors of its carapace. White swirled from the black of its Ryoan markings, mimicking Kain's mask as it gathered shadowy energies to its claws.

Quickly, the princess rose to her feet and motioned for the others to gather around her. Once they were close, she gathered her mini-guardians to maintain a protective shield around them all. However, Illirg's power pulsed out in a great wave, shattering the princess's shield and strewing everyone apart. Ayeka herself tumbled to the ground but rose to her feet swiftly, eyes focused on the monster before them.

The agents rolled back to their feet and slipped away into the motel, while Ryoko righted herself in mid-air, immediately forming her sword and flying at the mantis. The mask-like coloring shifted again to black and red before the creature pooled a large orb of ruby light and launched it at the pirate. Sighting the attack, Ryoko teleported from the air and landed next to Ayeka.

Yet, the orb turned in the air, its trajectory heading straight for the princess and the pirate. Together, the two raised their arms, calling forth their respective barriers. At such a proximity, the barriers overlapped, Juraian and Ryoan energies coexisting in the same space when the attack hit. In that moment, the orb snapped in a bright flash of light, backfiring on Illirg. The barrier around it turned an ashen gray and dissolved, decaying, falling like tainted snow to the ground below.

Ayeka was likewise blinded, turning away from the flash, blinking to clear her eyes. She could hear the creature roar, at first irritated, but then a second time with the blasts of the agents' weapons. She felt its blood splatter on her back and around her feet when her sight began to return. Green in color, the sticky fluid adhered to her shoes and soiled her kimono, just as it did Ryoko's clothing.

The beast fell, but grinned despite its injuries, its claw rising toward Ryoko. Again, its facial coloring swirled into a white mask as it gathered dark filaments of light to its grip.

"And now, for you, Ryua Ryoko," it hissed.

Ryoko cursed under her breath as she pulled at the sticky substance holding her. Similarly, Ayeka struggled to free herself, but to little avail. The Juraian lady caught a glimpse of the dark power in Illirg's claws, and for a moment, she saw a white swirl within it, like a smiling face in a deep abyss. Chills rushed through her, as did adrenaline, giving her the strength to pull her feet and arms free.

The shot of darkness flew at the two, just as Ryoko formed her sword and cut herself free. As she darted into the air, Ayeka began to step from the attack's path, but her shoe failed to grip in the creature's blood. The blast slammed into her shoulder, spinning her body as its black lightning ignited and spread across her body. Her eyes clenched tightly when she felt the sparks crawl over her skin, burning at each point they touched.

Ayeka did not feel her impact with the ground. All she remembered was the darkness enveloping her, the burning sensation soon fading to a freezing cold. She pulled herself close and shivered, alone in the shadows. Gazing into the emptiness around her, not even stars glimmered back at her. Around her, the princess could see a subtle pink light enveloping her, dimming as the cold crept over her.

"Tenchi…" she whispered to herself, her heart calling out to him, alone and afraid.

However, another voice answered her, her own.

"Ha! You think Tenchi's coming into this blackness for you, you pathetic woman?" the mocking voice scoffed. "Why would he want 'Princess Jurai Ayeka', when he already has someone like Ryoko?"

Ayeka recoiled, shocked. Not only was this voice mocking her, but the imitation of her voice was perfect, flawless, though tainted with a vile tongue.

"Just think of what they are doing together," the other Ayeka continued, sultrily, seductively, "while you waste away here."

These words lit the princess's jealous imagination. She certainly could conjure innumerable illicit acts that Ryoko could visit upon Tenchi, but she shook them away, not noticing the ever dimming aura around her.

"Who are you?!" the princess demanded. "Why are you saying such lies?!"

"Lies, are they?" the twisted voice answered. "Haven't you seen them when they are together, alone? Stop deluding yourself and open your eyes!"

Her thoughts began picturing them kissing, hugging, caressing. Each image in her mind pierced her heart like a knife, but she thrust them all away, clinging to her own affection for Tenchi and proof thereof.

"Tenchi cares for me deeply!" Ayeka retorted. "He risked his life to save me from Kagato!"

The vile imitation laughed, "No, he didn't. He wanted revenge for his grandfather, not you! Look at yourself!"

In the shadows, a patch of dull light illuminated an image of a violet cross, comprised of a sharp, bladed crystal. Tied to its arms was a copy of Ayeka, dressed in her form-fitting combat attire from the battle with Kain. The duplicate hung limp, weak, defeated. The princess was struck silent, seeing herself in such a state, considering the voice's interpretation of the facts.

"Even in this form," the other Ayeka hissed, "you are still the pitiful Princess Jurai Ayeka, who can do nothing but worry and fret, rather than act. This is why Tenchi wants Ryoko over you. She actually lives!"

The princess could not accept this. That was not who she was. She covered her ears and closed her eyes, forcing the doubts and accusations away.

"Stop comparing me to Ryoko!" Ayeka barked back. "I'm not her! I'm not like her! I can't be her!"

The aura around her then cracked, allowing the dark shadows to seep inside over her chest. Her eyes popped open when she felt the blade pierce her chest, slicing into her heart. The air left her lungs, her body like ice, unable to move. Her skin grew pale, deathly.

Then, she saw the duplicate's combat attire melt from pink to black. The figure pulled free from her bonds as the Mark of Rage grew on her face, more blades, darker. The princess watched the other's head rise, revealing her gray eyes, her twisted smile.

And, it spoke with the mocking voice, "Happy birthday to me, dear mother."

X X X

Ayeka screamed loudly when she shot up to a sitting posture. Her heart pounded against her chest, threatening to rip through her sternum. Her hands clutched her collar tightly, wrinkling her fine kimono, her nails scraping along its well-tailored seams.

Her eyes wildly searched the room around her, looking for some sign of familiarity, but they found none. She found herself seated upon a simple bed, rather nondescript and spartan. The furnishings were likewise plain, though finely carved from the Juraian fir, whose trunk comprised the support structure of the estate.

_Where am I?_ she thought. _How did I get here?_

The lady's mind drifted back to the previous night: the Royal Archive, the waking nightmare, the horrible vision. She did not remember this room, nor how she arrived here. Worries began to mount. Whose estate was this? What had happened last night? What did they know?

Before her concerns grew far, a kind knock came to the door, followed by a very familiar and friendly voice.

"Princess, are you well?"

Relief rippled though Ayeka in hearing Azaka's voice. Her hands released her collar and cradled her arms, holding them close and warm. Her heart calmed, her breathing steadying.

"Azaka…" she sighed. "Oh, thank the…"

She stopped herself. "Goddess" would have been then next word, as many on Jurai would have said in her place. However, the word somehow seemed inappropriate now.

"Princess?" Azaka called again, concerned.

Ayeka took a breath to settle her nerves before she answered, "I am here, Azaka."

"May I enter?"

She took a moment to straighten her kimono before answering, "Yes."

The door slid aside, allowing the azure knight to enter and bow respectfully to the lady. She nodded her head in response before he took a seat across from her. This dress was far more humble than his more well-known gi and hakama, wearing now merely a common tunic and trousers. Even the Mark of Rage was missing from his face as he met her gaze quietly.

"Where are we, Azaka?" she asked softly.

"My familial estate, princess," he said gently, "since last night."

Gradually, her muddled memories cleared: running from the Royal Archives, pounding on a door, sobbing into a shoulder. The violet-tressed woman lowered her eyes, shame welling within her.

"… I'm sorry for disturbing you at such an hour…"

"It is alright, princess," he answered warmly. "My home is open to you whenever you are in need."

Ayeka's heart sunk lower in her chest. Her mind could not accept the loyalty of this nobleman, not given the realizations of the past night. Her eyes closed, tears cracking from the edges of her proud facade. An awkward silence filled the room between them, the princess's pride unwilling to relinquish her troubles. The knight likewise waited for her to speak first, out of respect for her position.

_She may need some time_, he thought, _considering what was said last night._

He remembered clearly and vividly. The warrior had sat at the altar to the memory of his wife and son for his evening prayers when the pounding came to his door. Rarely did people call at that hour, so he became immediately suspicious. When he approached the door, he checked the exterior monitor to see the young lady sobbing, her fists heavily slamming into the wood of the portal. Her eyes were crazed with fear and horror, steams of tears flowing down her cheeks. Confusion naturally followed as he opened the door. She collapsed on his doorstep as he knelt with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, letting her cry into his shoulder. However, he could hear in her sobs the words, "I killed them" repeatedly.

Azaka had been present in Manhattan when Ayeka's mind began to succumb to the darkness that was consuming her. He had finished relating his suspicions regarding the NVO energy to Ryua Ryoko and Jurai Nagi when the corrupted princess blew through a wall, demanding the two daughters of Ryua. Her eyes were slate gray, seemingly empty while her voice boomed with a second, male tonality. Her face was twisted with a sick glee that was far outside her character to possess. The knight pushed aside his initial horror and stood for Nagi, Ryoko already held by the shadow princess's oaken minions. He remembered the pressure of her blackened mini-guardians forcing their way into his shield, very similar to the power wielded by the vile usurper and his honor-lacking knights.

But, he also heard her voice falter and misspeak, slipping into third-person to describe herself, "If only you knew how _jealous_ she… _I_ was of you…!" and the male overtone speaking without her, "**… What do you know of her, Ryoan…?**" Held unharmed, Ryoko correctly realized what Azaka also knew. Another entity was controlling the princess, and deep within, she was resisting. In that moment, he synchronized with his staff, and with her tiara, linking his mind to hers. He felt the darkness ravaging her, crushing and suffocating her spirit.

The creature within her raged at his intrusion. "**Stop, knight! Stop now! I am **_**part**_** of you, Jurai Ayeka! I **_**am**_** you! All the **_**jealousy**_**! All the **_**frustration**_**! All the **_**solitude**_**! **_**Everything**_** you hold inside!**" Yet, Azaka could still hear the princess's cries for help, just like on his doorstep this recent night.

Through the morning, the knight considered the meaning of "I killed them", given the mental strain and trauma Ayeka had already suffered. While in the thrall of the dark entity, she had injured and killed many agents on Earth. Initially, he attributed her guilt to that incident, but the horror in her eyes at his door was fresh, new. This had not arisen from the battle in Manhattan.

Finally, Azaka broke the silence.

"Might I offer you some tea?" he asked, motioning toward the door. "I have several…"

"I'm a _murderess_, Azaka," Ayeka interrupted, her hands grasping her obi.

The knight fell silent, listening, though his chest ached at what he heard from his regal lady.

"I'm a _monster_," she continued, stress and shame cracking her voice. "I don't _deserve_ your kindness."

Azaka shook his head and answered, "No, princess. I don't believe you are." She raised her wavering eyes to his while he continued resolutely, "The woman I have known since the moment of my resurrection is not a monster. She takes great strides to be flawless, a pristine example of our great nobility and tradition." He smiled warmly and added, "And, I believe many times, she loses herself in the attempt."

Ayeka shakes her head slowly, her voice becoming a sob, "No, Azaka. I've killed…"

"As have Kamidake and I both, princess," he replied firmly and softly. "But, unlike us, you had no choice in the matter. You are not a monster, unlike the creature that took your mind from you."

"_I killed children!_" she blurted, fear and terror in her eyes.

Azaka was taken aback, certainly unprepared. Shock took him while tears streamed down her grief-stricken eyes. Her hands slid upward along her arms, clutching herself close, fright chilling her deeply. Her amethyst eyes lowered to her lap, shame filling her voice.

"… I saw them last night," she whispered. "I saw them burn… under my will… I heard them scream…"

Slowly, the knight recovered from the impact of her initial claim. He had seen grown men, particularly the young, have horrifying nightmares during and after the war with Ryua. Many times, these images arose from the hell of battle, but sometimes also, they were born from guilt of the soldier, both from his actions and inactions.

"Princess," he spoke softly, "you were forced to attack innocent people as well as your closest friends and family. That incident has wounded your heart deeply, no doubt like many others in those days on Earth."

"… You believe this is my imagination…?" she asked, her voice drowned in her muddled emotions.

"To be honest," he said carefully, hesitating, "yes."

Her eyes slid to his, her head rising slightly. Azaka could now see the dark rings around her eyes from missing sleep, from her worries and doubts.

"I know their names, Azaka," she spoke uneasily. "I read the news reports. I read their names, and became ill, just like when I read my diary."

The warrior furrowed his brows. "What do you mean 'ill'?"

"My stomach twisted, threatening to retch with every word."

Azaka considered this. He had personally seen how the mind could affect the body. In the days following the war, he knew of several patriots who could never visit the ground upon which their comrades had fallen. He watched them tense and strain, resisting some urge to flee the hurtful place, the memory of what had transpired there. Even the azure knight himself stoically let tears roll down his face when treading the land where several of his students had been killed.

"If I might ask," he inquired, "to what did those passages of your diary pertain?"

"My attempts to learn Jurai's power," she answered. "The handwriting changed, as did the tone." She shivered and looked aside. "It's like I didn't write those entries."

"And, the names? Were they in your diary?"

"No, the Royal Archives."

"And, you reacted the same way?"

The princess simply nodded.

"Were the disappearances and your diary entries close together?"

Again, she nodded, growing more silent. Azaka plainly watched the self-doubt and fear devouring Ayeka, leaving her hollow and empty. Her self-image had been shattered on Earth when the dark creature controlled her, and these haunting images and unsettling accounts only fed that feeling. He had to stop this descent before it crushed her.

"Princess," he addressed her gently. When she turned to him, he continued, "With your permission, I would like to find the truth behind these haunting visions."

Surprised, her brows raised as he stood and continued, "Your diary entries and reactions would seem to show that some incident did occur." He paused, his eyes meeting those of the princess. "I believe that you did witness a horrible event, princess, but not that you were its cause."

"How can you be so sure, Azaka?" she asked, the disbelief clear in her voice.

He took a knee at her bedside and answered, "Because I have seen your actions and heard your words, princess. As I said before, you carry yourself as a proper Juraian lady, even to a fault." He then nodded and added, "I have also touched your mind, if briefly. The darkness I found there was not the woman who sits before me now."

Despite her doubts and fears, Ayeka forced a small, hopeful smile upon her lips. "Thank you."

"You should rest now. You will need your mind steady and your strength renewed to face this challenge," he said as he rose to his feet. "I have some sleep aids that can help calm your dreams."

She nodded as he bowed and took his leave of her to find those medications. Alone again, her fingers wed together tightly in her lap. Part of her mind still could not process the loyalty Azaka displayed to her, someone who had done such horrible deeds. That side of her kept wondering why he continued to address her as "princess", despite how she had disregarded that title.

_He doesn't know what's beneath this facade_, her doubts whispered. _In truth, neither do I, it seems._

But, another part of her heart continued to hold that hopeful smile on her face.

_What if he's right?_ she thought.

X X X

The tree-ship _Ryu-Oh_ was a beautiful vessel. Her hull was carved from the most elegant of Juraian aspens for the crown princess's personal yacht. Its grain smoothly transitioned from a soft white to a gentle brown while the radial ribbing and axial struts arose from select, hardy branches of Heaven's Tree. Her core unit held a few pocket dimensions, where rooms were constructed, both for the princess and any guests she may ferry with her. Each room possessed masterfully produced furniture and decorations, personally chosen from her family's collection on Jurai.

Emperor Jurai Azusa I bequeathed the central tree to his daughter upon his death, and she raised the sapling into the mighty oak at the heart of the ship, its mind and soul. In the years before society demanded her presence, she would often find time to tend the garden around the tree, sometimes with her baby sister in tow. Through the tiara key, Ayeka could telepathically exchange thoughts with the tree, Ryu-Oh. Unable to leave her station within the ship's core, the sentient plant listened eagerly to the princess's tales of her life outside these confines, both the joyful games with Sasami and the disheartening meetings with her many suitors. Likewise, Ryu-Oh comforted her mistress, giving her a quiet place to rest and recover, as well as a silent confidant for her troubles.

As Jurai Sagami set his eyes upon _Ryu-Oh_ today, he saw the stress fractures and deep gashes carved into her hull, marring her prior elegance. A month ago, he had watched her descend through the clouds of the throne-world and beheld these wounds. Now, the CO and his XO led a small contingent of officers beneath _Ryu-Oh_'s hull. His hand lightly slid over one of the scars in her skin, feeling the jagged breaks, the splintering wood where a great stone and iron building fell upon her.

Given the miraculous regeneration of Ayeka's yacht, several interested parties in Jurai's navy had many questions. Most were quelled through pressure from the royal family, but inquiries remained regarding the ship's space-worthiness. Inspections of civilian tree-ships were routinely done every few years to check the tree's health and the vessel's systems. Considering the recent events on Earth, special inspections had been called for both _Ryu-Oh_ and _Funaho_.

When requests came for an inspection team, Sagami volunteered select members of his engineering staff for the task. The captain reasoned that they had recently undergone inspection for _Chizuru_, and the checks for the yacht would not defer much from their usual duty schedule. However, he did not tell his superiors about his own concerns regarding the princess.

"No scorching," Eiji commented as he scanned over the hull. "Most of the damage appears to be from the crash."

Sagami nodded, answering, "It does look that way."

Behind him, one of his officers adjusted her glasses and added, "We won't be sure until we look inside. The structural damage could be more extensive than the surface shows."

"Agreed, Yumi," the captain acknowledged. "As chief engineer, I'd like you to ascertain the state of the main unit and hull. Iori and Ryosuke, you assist her."

Two other officers accepted these orders before he turned to Eiji and the remaining members of the team.

"The rest of us will check the main tree and the bridge systems. Now, be aware that this is a civilian vessel, and her owner is guaranteed her privacy. Ryu-Oh will likely bar access to some areas. If a vital area is cut off, contact the commander or myself, and we'll see to opening it."

Receiving their orders, the team fell into ranks with the CO and XO before an emerald orb of light enveloped them all, teleporting them inside the ship. Within, the chief engineer's group bid their farewells and left for the maintenance shafts connecting the outer hull to the main unit. The remaining crew proceeded through the corridors toward the bridge.

Once there, the young captain instructed his people, "Eiji, check the diagnostic and sensor logs for any noted faults. Sano, you take Megumi and Yuri and start checking for any active faults in the tree's interface. I'll check her defensive systems."

The unit separated and promptly tended to their task. The three engineers, Sano, Megumi, and Yuri, stood around the central tree, where the flora provided each with a translucent display. The screens scrolled with data regarding the speed and quality of the plant's connection to the bio-mechanisms encasing it. Amongst the green, healthy entries, yellow or red entries crept, indicating a crushed or shorted conduit. The engineers took note of each, planning how to help the regeneration process or directly repair the issue.

Sagami and Eiji took the command position on the bridge, designated by a stylized circle carved into the deck a few meters ahead of the central tree. Much like _Chizuru_, _Saya_, or _Hi-Ryu_, this location was specifically created to amplify the commanding officer's synchronization with the core, giving more direct control. As _Ryu-Oh_ was Ayeka's personal vessel, the princess often stood there to issue her orders.

Before Sagami, a schematic of the ship's weaponry appeared, detailing their condition and charge. Systematically, he tapped each entry and read through the details of the battery. Many had been crushed in the crash and were completely inoperable. Those which were operational were still nearly depleted, likely due to the priority of the ship's current regeneration rate. Most armaments would regrow on their own after the structural damage healed itself. The defensive shielding showed signs of stress, likely due to the intense combat on Earth, but it too would manage without aid.

However, as Eiji's screen scrolled with the listing of the ship's diagnostic and sensor logs, several entries glowed a bright blue, locked. Moreover, a gap existed in the records. The commander furrowed his brows as he entered the common logins for these files, but each time, he received the Juraiji equivalent of "Access Denied".

"Sagami," he whispered, "I've got a problem."

The captain leaned over Eiji's shoulder and skimmed the display as his subordinate explained, "These logs are from the thirteenth of September and following, the battle on Earth. In midst of the conflict, the records are sealed with a nonstandard key."

"Have you tried direct access to the tree? That should convince her to give up the data."

"Not yet," he replied, though he continued in a hushed tone, "but something else bothers me."

With a swipe of his fingers, the logs scrolled earlier to the twelfth of September, where the records were missing.

"Here, several routine logs are outright missing. _Ryu-Oh_ experienced a complete system blackout for a couple hours in the midst of the battle with the distortion." Disturbed, Eiji's eyes slid to Sagami's. "That _doesn't_ happen to a tree-ship, _ever_."

Taken aback, the captain took a moment to consider the evidence before him. The locked records could be easily explained by an encryption Ayeka placed on the logs. However, the missing logs were more difficult to push aside. A tree-ship was a living bio-mechanical system, controlled by the core tree. The tree served as the control system of the vessel, much like the central computer network in a Galaxy Police craft. However, unlike a GP ship, the tree shifted through varying levels of consciousness throughout its life. The trees never truly slept and made routine record of their tasks throughout their service. Common knowledge stated that this only ended when the tree died.

"Yes, it does, Eiji," Sagami replied, his eyes narrowed with his whispered answer. "It just doesn't usually start again." He glanced aside in thought for a moment before he asked, "When do the logs begin?"

With a gesture from the XO, the log listing shrunk to a scrollbar on the right of the display. Sliding the indicator upward, records scrolled past them quickly, displaying regular reports from nine years ago until present. Tapping the earliest record, the two officers read through the primary initialization and configuration log for the unit to accept the tree Ryu-Oh.

"Nine years ago," Eiji answered, "when the tree was first planted and installed. Even considering the crash on Earth three years ago, the only gap seems to be from September twelfth. The first locked entry is hours before that."

Sagami folded his arms, tapping his fingers along his cloak as he considered this. "Not too surprising, considering the incident. Let's try direct access of the logs."

Eiji concurred and stepped toward the central tree. Resting his hand on the trunk, a subtle green aura arose from his fingers, his Juraian heritage extending to the flora before him. He touched Ryu-Oh's consciousness, synchronizing his thoughts with hers, and began his request.

However, within a few moments, the glow over his digits burst into emerald filaments, spurring him to recoil from the tree. Surprised and confused, he rubbed the shock out of his hand while Sagami and the other officers turned to the commander.

"I take it she said 'no'?" the captain inquired.

"She broke off contact," he answered, turning to his CO. "She doesn't want to relinquish those logs."

Sagami grimaced. "I'd rather not resort to forcibly accessing the logs. I'll try to convince her."

As he rested his hand on Ryu-Oh's trunk, Eiji commented, "Watch out for a jolt when she cuts you off."

Sagami smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

Like his friend, the captain's hand glowed jade while his thoughts mingled with those of the plant. Though his connection was weaker than Eiji's, Sagami could still sense an irritation in Ryu-Oh's voice.

_Please_, she chimed, _I have given you my answer._

_Ryu-Oh_, he answered,_ we are merely concerned for you and your mistress. We mean neither of you any harm by our inquiry._

Unlike the connection between two terminals, a psychic connection between two living beings transferred more than simply information. One could feel the emotions of the other, see the imagery in their words, and read their reactions, making this type of connection far more intimate than speech. Ryu-Oh could feel the intent in both Sagami's and Eiji's requests for information, and how she answered the captain spoke of the difference she found.

_Captain Jurai Sagami_, she began,_ the logs from that battle hold very sensitive information not only to my mistress, but for the entire royal family. I am certain that Funaho will be equally protective of what she knows._

_I expected as much_, he accepted. _You need only release the data that is relevant to your current condition._

_Sadly_, she lamented, _the two are quite interwoven._

The royal tree paused for a moment, and Sagami could sense an apprehension within her, a tension. She chose her words carefully, her voice very cautious.

_I can allow access to an individual trusted by my mistress, provided he was prudent in the use of that information. My mistress has expressed her trust in you, captain, but not your subordinates._

The officer was taken aback by Ryu-Oh's statement, considering how Ayeka had kept him at a distance since her return.

_I understand your worries, captain_, she added,_ and I share them. She has lost a great deal, and I fear she might have lost herself. She has distanced herself from most everyone, including me of late._

Thoughtfully, Sagami nodded. _How can I help?_ he asked.

_Please_, Ryu-Oh requested,_ only use the information I give to help my mistress. This would have been her legacy, had events been different._

A shudder ran through his spine at those words.

_I understand._

_I will open my data core for you to access the logs directly. I leave the rest in your hands, captain._

Like all Juraian ships, _Ryu-Oh_'s data core was connected directly to the tree itself and made copies of all important logs. However, as the princess's private yacht, this vessel kept her data core within the tree itself, the most protected component of the craft. On the side facing the command position, the trunk had an indentation covered by overlapping slats.

At Ryu-Oh's order, those slats slid away, revealing a small chamber inside, just large enough for one person. Within, the carved walls glowed with a pastel blue light, highlighting the conduits connecting the tree's consciousness to the data core. The core memory unit itself rose slightly from one of the floor panels, metallic with several fiber and crystalline cables attaching to the data feeds.

Sagami opened his eyes and stepped toward the tree's cavity, though Eiji paused him for a moment, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"What was the problem?" the commander asked.

"I can't say right now," the CO replied quietly. "While I get these logs, could you finish checking the defensive systems? This might take a while."

Confused, Eiji furrowed his brow and angled his head aside. "Sure, Sagami. Is something wrong?"

"No," Sagami answered with a slight grin, "she's just protective of her mistress. I can appreciate that. I'll handle this. You and the others tend to your duties."

The other officers accepted his orders and went back to work, but Eiji knew that grin held no actual relief. As he walked back to the defensive status screens, he glanced back at Sagami, who entered the ship's data core.

The slats closed behind the captain, leaving him alone within the small hollow of Ryu-Oh's tree. Here, the blue glow loomed around him as he knelt with the core unit. When he rested his fingers on its housing, a translucent panel appeared before his eyes.

Upon it, Ayeka's face gazed back at him, the Mark of Rage extending one claw over each of her cheeks. Beneath her violet locks of hair, her amethyst eyes somberly met his, giving him pause. She took a slow, careful breath, steeling herself before she spoke.

"To whomever is watching this recording, I hope that this message finds you and Jurai safe from harm. As you likely know, a horrible shadow has fallen upon Earth and threatens not only the Empire, but also I fear, the universe at large."

_She recorded this during the battle_, Sagami thought to himself, listening intently.

"I have instructed Ryu-Oh to release her logs of these events to someone I trust in the event that I am defeated…" She stopped herself, her eyes closing, troubled by what she must say. "… or consumed by the Enemy."

The officer furrowed his brows, unsure of her meaning and worried at its possibilities.

Her eyes raised back to his, set and determined. "These records will hold not only data on what has and will become of me, but the goddess willing, a record of the Enemy's strength and tactics."

Her sight turned down to her fist, which rose into the panel's field of vision. In her grasp was Tenchiken, the ruling line's sword key, the winding vines of its hilt extending far offscreen, stretched from the form Sagami knew. Longingly, her eyes scanned over its violet guard, glowing a soft green as her voice softened.

"Please," she pleaded, "make good use of this knowledge and finish the work started here." Tears appeared and rolled down her cheeks as her brow and lips tightened, regret and anger both pushing through her. "Know that I fought this vile corruption until my last breath." Her eyes closed tightly, her hands clutching the key closer to her chest. "Know that I was Jurai Ayeka, daughter of the Jurai royal family."

Her image winked away while the data core whirred beneath his fingers, copying the logs he required. However, Sagami knelt speechless in the chamber, his mouth dry and his mind racing.

_Goddess_, he thought, _what happened on Earth?_

X X X

Juraihelm Ramia massaged her forehead and brows, a sigh hissing heavily from her teeth and lips. Aside from her duties as captain of _Saya_, the young woman continued her pursuit of the NVO distortion's origin. She had requisitioned the records of any intrusions into temples on Ryua over the past six months, but the Ryoan priesthood had denied all of her requests. She had attempted to contact the GP and Terran members of the Dr. Hakubi's team, but the Terran agent had become lost in the turmoil surrounding Earth's introduction to interstellar relations. The GP officer had been killed in combat with the distortion, and thus silenced for eternity.

She had sent a request to Washu directly, but no response has been forthcoming. The legendary mad scientist may reply, though considering her spotty record with both the GP and the SA, the captain would not wait. Naturally, she chose not to contact the former pirate Ryua Ryoko, who likely knew little about the distortion, beyond its threat to her adopted home.

Thanks to some old favors from the current governor of Ryua, Ramia acquired the communication logs and selected transcripts from Cardinal Ryua Shinya's offices over the weeks preceding and following September 12. Several lengthy conversations occurred on September 4 and 10, most with his father, High Priest Ryua Murakami, or his student, Brother Kimpatsu Ryobachi.

The conversations on the Fourth mostly consisted of discussions over doctrine, particularly several passages of the Ryoan holy texts regarding their matron deity, their "Lady of Flames". Reading the transcripts, Ramia also checked their references and noted a distinct similarity to Jurai's _Holy Chronicle_. Both cultures had a matron deity, who bestowed great power upon her people, though Jurai emphasized more arboreal and aquatic imagery as compared to Ryua's crystalline and incendiary notions. While she became more intellectually curious, she pushed the interest aside to focus on the content of the passages, which mainly dealt with the retribution of the Lady of Flames, as well as their commentary upon them. Murakami went at length about "preparing and turning the faithful" and "letting the damned burn". Shinya, however, reminded him that "the Children of Ryua should all return home, lest they lose Her favor". Ryobachi seemed content that the Lady's will would be done, regardless of whether or not her "children" turned back to her.

_Could it be a code?_ she wondered to herself. _Could this "retribution" be less about their own sins, and more about retaliation against a perceived foe?_

On the Tenth, however, the exchanges were more heated, especially from Ryobachi. Evidently, he had lost a duel with a "highly skilled opponent", as Shinya described, and should not feel shamed that the warrior was a woman. The cardinal seemed far more worried regarding a ceremony, which had gone awry, supposedly tied to Ryobachi's progression as a priest. Ramia was aware that the Ryoan priesthood were granted the use of their natural ruby light for certain rituals, but the way Shinya spoke of the incident, something went out of control and nearly overwhelmed them both. Sadly, the priest scolded his student more in regard to his "misplaced priorities" than detailing the events. Murakami's exchanges with Shinya were paternal concern for his wellbeing. Evidently, whatever transpired had great personal risk to the cardinal, as well as importance to the family.

_Considering the distortion arrived at Earth on September 12_, she thought, _Washu's team might have been involved in the incident._

Also, a few conversations mentioned a "Leon Tae", who was studying with the priests, but was not a Ryoan himself. This snared Ramia's attention since the Ryoans seemed so secretive about their practices of faith, and yet they allowed this off-worlder learn with their students. Searching the GP database, she found several records regarding the young man on the GU member world Pentinon. There, he was an orphan following their planetary civil war in 1979 and was a ward of the state most of his life. He had enrolled in the SA branch campus on Pentinon, where he had excellent marks in his courses, though his instructors noted a distinct negative attitude toward authority and a sharp disrespect to anyone he found inferior. On 5 July 1995, he was expelled from the campus following an attempted assault on a fellow student, Nerti Ro. Leon had been relinquished to the GP's custody for isolation while witnesses were questioned, but the transport was attacked by a seemingly random pirate vessel.

_Random?_ she humorlessly considered. _There's nothing random here._

The players became clear. With their rank, Murakami and Shinya were likely untouchable, particularly given Seto's diatribe a month ago about Ryoan politics. Leon Tae was effectively a ghost since his official life vaporized after the pirate attack in 1995.

_That leaves the student_, Ramia concluded, _Kimpatsu Ryobachi_.

Ramia requested the young priest's records from the planetary archives on Ryua, which proved easier than the earlier, more high-profile, inquiries. Ryobachi was the son of a pirate, Kimpatsu Tadao, who had been in the inner circle of the Ten Guild. However, Tadao died prior to his son's birth in the July 1979 GP raid that killed the guild leader, Ten Akuno, and his other trusted lieutenants. Akuno's brother and successor, Kazuma, offered the boy a brotherhood and a trade, but his mother instead placed him into the Ryoan priesthood, where he came under the tutelage of Ryua Shinya. Like many other abandoned sons of the guilds, Ryobachi tended to be brash, reckless, and headstrong. Still, he had a sharp mind for academics, which endeared him to Shinya. Slowly, he has risen through the ranks of the clergy and now was close to being ordained as a deacon.

After reading Ryobachi's recommendation letters, the lady captain pushed all documents aside and leaned back in her chair, her index finger and thumb rubbing the bridge of her nose slowly and firmly. She could feel the fatigue creeping into her eyes and mind from all her reading. A mild throbbing found its way into her forehead. A sigh hissed from between her teeth as her fingers slid to massage her brows.

"Goddammit, Ayeka," she cursed to herself.

She was worried, as much as she wanted to convince the world otherwise. Her history with Ayeka spanned over a decade, and they had shared the stresses of their respective educations with one another. She had seen Ayeka vanish from the public eye like this before, and remembered the first time they met.

Ramia could remember the sobs, soft and airy amongst the hedges of a garden maze. She could feel a cool breeze rustle the leaves around her and hear the songbirds tweet and flit amongst the branches nearby, but the somber sounds drew her closer. At the center of the maze, a preteen girl laid upon a park bench, sobbing into her arms. Her violet tresses fell around her face haphazardly, shading her features. Her small kimono was elegantly embroidered in blue hues, supplementing the darker color of her hair.

Yet, that memory of innocent happenstance always came intertwined with a darker, far more traumatic one. With her eyes closed, she could see the bodies burning, hear the children's pained and terrified screams. At the heart of the horrific image, she saw the violet-tressed girl, no older than herself at the time.

Never will Ramia forget that day, though the world has, as Ayeka has, just like she does not remember the battle during the recent reunion.

A chime from her office door roused the officer from her memories. Her eyes blinked open and leveled toward the door, as she put the past once more into its home in her mind.

"Enter," she ordered, mild annoyance in her voice.

The door slid aside and revealed a rather peculiar specimen of the Juraian nation. The man's cloak was pure white, hung from broad blue shoulder plates. Beneath, he wore a nobleman's kimono, though colored in flamboyant shades of yellow and blue, which clashed terribly with the bright pink tone of his hair. His curly locks were tied in a tail extending from atop the back of his head, as well as on either side of his face.

"What are you doing here, Seiryo?" she demanded, irritation plain in her tone.

"Come now, Ramia," he retorted. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Ramia never truly cared for Tennan Seiryo's attentions, particularly when he briefly tried to woo her. He would speak endlessly about how he had grand plans to revolutionize Jurai and improve relations between worlds in the empire, even Ryua. He bragged about the many councilmen he knew personally through his family, particularly his father. She tolerated him for perhaps a month before leaving her handprint upon his reddened face and publicly storming away from his self-centered arrogance. When asked, she has always called him a "foolish mistake" from her academy years.

Rising from her desk, she folded her arms and answered coldly, "Your only friend is _yourself_."

Sliding into the room, he ran his fingers along the back of a chair, his eyes following them as he spoke softly, "I'm friend enough to warn you about your own folly."

The door automatically closed behind him with a soft click while her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he began, his bluish eyes meeting hers, "there is a buzz in the Council regarding you 'confronting' the chairwoman." He smirked as he added, "You do like to bring trouble on yourself. Isn't that how you were transferred from _Mizuyume_?"

Ramia's amber eyes narrowed hotly at him, and she resisted the curl tugging at her lip. While the incident on _Mizuyume_ involved the coup d'etat of Jurai Kagato, it still left her career tainted and remained a sensitive matter to her. Naturally, Seiryo enjoyed goading her, watching the angry flames flicker in those saffron eyes, even if it cost him a slap in the face.

"Get to your point," she snapped, "before I have Hiroshi throw you off my ship."

Idly, he stepped forward and took a document from her desk and skimmed it, reading a segment of a conversation between Shinya and Ryobachi.

"Honestly, you went to the chairwoman of the Holy Council, _Kamiki Seto_, and demanded that she give you answers to your questions about Ryua." He shook his head and dropped the file back on her desk with a heavy sigh. "Did you really think no one would notice? You're not exactly making friends here, Ramia."

"I'm not here to _make_ friends, Seiryo," she answered plainly. "My job is to protect the Juraian empire and Juraian throne from _all_ threats, even if they arise from an imperial holding such as Ryua."

"But, Ryua _doesn't_ constitute a threat!" he retorted, flailing his arms to either side. "There has already been an imperial inquest and investigation. Ryua has _no_ connection to the NVO distortion that attacked Earth, _regardless_ of what you've heard! You're chasing _ghosts_, Ramia!"

Her eyes closed slowly, thoughtfully. Admittedly, his analysis may be correct. Throughout her entire search, she has only found suspicion, no solid evidence. The possibility did exist that all the indications and inconsistencies were merely coincidence and nothing more. She could possibly be wasting time and energy fruitlessly seeking patterns where none existed, detracting from her duties.

Seiryo stepped closer and rested a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention to him again.

"It's Ayeka," he asked softly, "isn't it?"

She did not answer, but he could feel the tension spike in her shoulder, giving him the rationale to continue with a sympathetic tone.

"You were friends with her a while, but she's changed a great deal. She's _not_ the crown princess of Jurai anymore. She _left_ Jurai to live on some _rock_ in the outer rim of the Galactic Union. She's _out of touch_, Ramia. She's _not_ the woman you knew."

Anyone could plainly tell Ayeka had changed significantly in the last three years. Through Masaki Tenchi's influence, the regal-tressed woman had grown more subdued, softer, more approachable. In a way, the relaxed way of life on Earth allowed her to become more noble by relieving the stresses of royal status. The redheaded captain could understand Ayeka's choice to remain on the distant world, and was even a little envious.

Still, Ayeka protected Jurai. When Kagato took the throne, she returned with aid to end him. When the ancient foe Liaens attempted to conquer the planet, she stood with Yosho to face the enemy's army. When the distortion threatened Earth, and Jurai as well, she faced it, and perhaps was broken by it.

Always, Jurai Ayeka loved her home-world and would act to defend it. Ramia respected that quality in her, one that she saw develop during their friendship together, alongside her own pride in her nation.

And, she remembered the sobbing girl, her face hidden beneath her violet locks.

"Yes, she has changed," Ramia replied to her former beau, turning her glare back to his false sympathy, "but at her heart, she is still a woman I respect most highly." She brushed his hand off her shoulder, adding, "I'd rather have her stand with me than a former suitor, who's looking for an angle to play."

"W-what are you implying?" Seiryo stammered, taken aback.

"I'm _implying_ nothing, you pink-haired fop," her tongue sharply bit. "You're not here for _my_ welfare, but rather your own."

"That's absurd!" he retorted with a scowl to his eyes. "I wanted to help keep your pretty face out of trouble!"

"What bills are you currently lobbying?" she asked, her tone frozen and rough.

His cheeks burned red with surprise and embarrassment, complementing the color of his hair. Again, Ramia knew him, and his occupation. He served as a professional assistant to several seated members of the Holy Council, compiling records and investigating interests to their respective districts. Naturally, he also had a hand in supporting the councilmen's particular agendas.

"Which of your masters gets his agenda fulfilled if I end my investigation?" she questioned.

Insulted, Seiryo spun on his heels and stormed to the door, ranting back to her, "I swear to the goddess, Ramia! You are the most stubborn woman in the empire!" He swung back to face her, a scowl twisting his features angrily at her. "I came here to reason with you, but you throw accusations at my face!"

"No, you didn't," she answered, venom on her words. "You had no intentions to discuss my findings. Also, you certainly have _no_ sympathy for me, or my friendship with Ayeka." Her eyes met his and bored through to his core. "You came to _convince_ me, Seiryo, _not_ discuss with me."

He did not answer her. He merely closed his eyes and took a heavy breath through his teeth while she nodded slowly to herself. Gently, she tapped a translucent pad on her desk, spurring the door to reopen behind him.

"Get off my ship," she ordered, a smoldering hate hissing through her words.

He glanced to her once more and whispered, "I tried…" as he left her office and made his way out of the vessel.

Ramia tapped the key again to close the door behind him and fell back in her chair with a deep groan. She draped her arm over her eyes, exasperated with the entire exchange. Although, the fop's visit was not completely without merit.

_Someone's unhappy with my prodding_, she reasoned.

While she wondered at the question of whom, Seiryo walked away from _Saya_ when a nearby fellow called out to him.

"She didn't listen, did she?" he asked.

"Of course she didn't," the nobleman answered frustratedly. "Her entire family is stubborn."

"Most unfortunate," the gentleman commented.

Seiryo shook his head as he joined his benefactor in walking from the landing pad. Dressed in his oversized yellow shirt, "Orochi Tsugaru" listened quietly to the other man's encounter with the lady captain, particularly the document he briefly skimmed.

X X X

Initially, Azaka had a simple plan to help Ayeka combat the nightmares haunting her. First, he would guide her toward rebuilding her self-image. Then, he would watch over her as she confronted and conquered the images in her mind. Ideally, he believed she would recognize the nightmares as misconstrued fears, which she could accept and overcome.

Over the course of the past three weeks, the azure knight met with the young princess to meditate in silence aboard her regenerating yacht. With Ryu-Oh watching over them, the warrior seated himself, crossing his legs and resting his hands upon his knees. Dressed in his battle garb, the legendary soldier demonstrated the deep, methodical breathing which centered his mind and spirit.

"When in zazen," he explained to her, "you are to have 'no mind', to think of nothing but the count of your breath."

Across from him, the regal-tressed woman seated herself upon her legs properly, resting her hands upon her lap. She smoothed her kimono and met his gaze as he nodded and instructed her.

"With me. Breath in." Together, the two Juraians took a careful, slow breath inward. "Hold it," he whispered briefly before exhaling gradually, "and release slowly."

Naturally, the master was relaxed, his shoulders and arms at a minimal strain, simply accepting gravity's pull upon them. By contrast, the princess's brows were furrowed, her shoulders locked tight, her hands clasped together. Repeating the breath exercise, he could see a minute loosening in her form, like with most beginners.

"Listen to your breath and mine, princess. Close your eyes and simply listen for the count. Let your mind empty and merely feel the rhythm."

Ayeka acknowledged this and did as instructed, breathing with Azaka's pace. Silence passed for thirty minutes during the first session, and he witnessed a mild relaxation in the noble lady. As expected, she concerned herself with the minutiae, her hand placement or posture, rather than the goal of the exercise.

"Remember, princess," he said. "Our objective is to clear the mind of distractions. The posture should be erect to allow the best airflow. Muscles should be relaxed to allow the best blood flow. Beyond that, it is your choice."

The academic side of her mind did not immediately accept this degree of freedom, but over the following weeks, she established a routine with her new mentor. Gradually, their meditation grew longer, to one hour and then two hours. As they focused inward, Ryu-Oh gave a gentle breeze throughout the central unit, a cooling wind and white noise for their internal study.

With Ayeka's permission, Azaka invited Kamidake to join them as the sessions elongated. Not only did the crimson knight's inclusion give her a second role model, but also this gave Azaka a sounding board to gauge her progress. Both noted that over the three week period, the princess relaxed more quickly and more deeply. Thanks to the sleep aids, she reported that her dreams became far less frequent, giving her a more restful slumber.

By the end of them month, the legendary pair could see glimpses of the woman they knew peeking through her grim veil. They would find the princess asking Ryu-Oh about her progress in healing or appreciating the flowers in the ship's garden. The lady welcomed them both with a soft smile, thanking them for their work with her.

Watching her improvement, Azaka felt Ayeka could progress to the next stage. Daily meditation gave the knights peace and focused their attention into a laser-like precision. Now that the princess had begun to find that peace and focus herself, the azure warrior hoped to direct her attention inward.

Today, Azaka and Kamidake sat across from Ayeka beneath Ryu-Oh's branches, a gentle breeze rustling the leaves above. Each staff key laid silently across the lap of its master. The princess settled her breath into a deep, slow rhythm, listening to the babbling water in the canals around the central tree. Likewise, the great soldiers had set themselves into meditation as well for a time, until the blue warrior opened his eyes.

"You have been doing well, princess," he spoke softly. Together, the others met his gaze as he continued, "Now that you are rested and centered, you can use your key to access your memories and dreams. Then, your past, even if it has been forgotten, will be plain to see."

Apprehensively, she glanced downward and worried, "Azaka, I'm not sure I am ready to face myself yet."

"I realize," he acknowledged, "and this will not be confrontation. Today will be more exploration, becoming familiar with yourself again." He motioned to Kamidake and himself. "We will be here, as will Ryu-Oh. You will not be alone."

She smiled distantly and nodded. "Thank you all." With a deep breath and heavy sigh, she steeled her resolve. "I am ready."

"Close your eyes and breathe," he instructed, "just as before."

For a few minutes, Ayeka meditated in silence as she had the past month, clearing her thoughts, listening to the leaves and water, focused on her breathing. Kamidake glanced to Azaka, who soundlessly affirmed the unspoken question.

"Now, princess," he said softly, "listen for your key."

In the stillness of the room, the crest of Ayeka's tiara glowed a gentle violet beneath her regal-colored hair. As she attuned her thoughts to the key, she could hear the device whispering in her thoughts.

_What is your command?_

"Do you hear its question?" Azaka asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Ask your key to connect with and invite ours. Then, we can meet on your psychic plane."

While the lady communed with her tiara, the two knights closed their eyes and lowered their heads, likewise tapping into their staves. The rings around each staff began to rotate slowly around its central orb, which glowed its respective color, red for Kamidake and blue for Azaka. Together, the orbs pulsed with the tiara's crest, synchronizing, communicating.

Within her mind, Ayeka could feel her perception extending through her small crown. The imagery spread before her mind's eye: herself standing at the center of a vast, white plain, featureless and blank. There, she rose to her feet, speechless at the emptiness surrounding her. However, within moments, she sensed other presences on this field. Spinning toward her right, she saw the two knights walking toward her slowly, both smiling warmly for her.

"Congratulations, princess," Kamidake praised. "You did well."

"Indeed," Azaka added. "The keys ease the process, but we took a couple attempts to achieve this link our first time."

The lady blushed a bit as she answered, "Thank you, though where exactly are we? It is so barren."

"This place is primarily a construct of your mind, princess," the azure knight explained. "As you recall, we practiced clearing the mind first, yielding this vacant landscape before us."

"Since your thoughts and dreams form this place," Kamidake appended, "a blank slate like this allows you to isolate any particular aspect you choose."

"As opposed to the chaos generally found in the waking mind," his partner concluded.

The young woman nodded, accepting their points. "So, you two are here thanks to our keys?"

"Yes," Azaka replied, "they create a link, allowing us to join your thoughts."

"Not unlike how Ryoko used Ryo-Ohki during the reunion."

"Very much so, I would assume."

In that moment, their surroundings shifted, the blank floor beneath them molding itself upward around them, coloring itself as it took shape. Surprised, Ayeka slid aside while the knights stood firm, watching a room forming, complete with people and furniture from the princess's memory. Medical equipment and bedding solidified, creating an infirmary suite for two motionless figures in the two cots present. Being Juraian in make, each implement grew out from the encompassing wood of the room, part of Heaven's Tree. The monitoring devices tolled softly with the rhythm of the heart rate and brain activity of each patient. Translucent display screens hung in the air on either side of the two people residing in the beds.

One of these two personages was the blonde Nerti Ro, clad in her combat gear worn both during the reunion and the recent Manhattan incident. Unconscious, the young woman's head has rolled to one side, her hair falling to either side of her elfin ear, the majority tied into a vixen's tail behind her head and fanning to the opposing side of the bed. Her gauntlets have been removed, stripping her of her weapons and baring her forearms for the medical probes and sensors. In this memory, the three Juraians could see a beauty in her, not refined and complex like Ayeka, but rather simple and uncultivated.

The other occupant of the room was the Terran bounty hunter, Will Pii. Much like his blonde companion, he still wore sections of his armor from his previous encounters with the Masaki household, mainly the boots and leggings as the other components possessed weapons of some form. Likewise unaware of his predicament, his cheek pressed against his pillow, his short, brown hair ruffled from the removal of his headgear.

"What is this?" Ayeka asked the two masters.

"Likely," Azaka answered, "we are watching a memory of yours, princess."

The door to the room raised away from its frame and slid aside, allowing three new people to enter. The violet-tressed woman blinked in surprise and recognition as Masaki Tenchi, Ryua Ryoko, and another version of herself walked into the suite.

Dressed in his earthen-colored regal attire, Tenchi looked much the same as he did when Ayeka parted ways with him. His black hair was cut short, except for a rattail springing forth from the rear of his scalp. His brown eyes were kind as always, though tinted with concern for the current matter at hand. His regal cloak had a few scuff marks and tears from recent aggressions with their foes at that time.

In contrast, Ryoko clothed herself far more casually. Her one-piece dress fell loose along her form down to her ankles, tied at her waist with an animate belt. Her cyan mane spiked behind her head, her bangs curling just above her amber, feline eyes. Those eyes danced with a boiling fury behind them, though it had been contained, no doubt by Tenchi's words. Similarly, Ryoko's clothing bore some minor damage from a recent altercation.

The other Ayeka naturally was not unlike the woman with the knights, though attired much more in keeping with her regal position. Her gown was finely tailored, fitting her elegance with several flowing layers of cloth. Several more rigid plates around her shoulders spread a short cloak around her much like Tenchi's, allowing her arms more freedom of motion.

"This was during the reunion, I believe," Kamidake noted.

Ayeka nodded and detailed, "Yes, after our meeting with the emperor and Lady Seto."

While they commented on the situation, the events played out as they once did in the past, unaffected by the presence of the present version of Ayeka or the knights.

"Probably not," Ryoko sighed, exasperated. "Ryo-Ohki probably won't even find a psy-wave to follow."

The brown cabbit Ryo-Ohki dashed into the room and hopped atop her mistress's shoulder. With a little scratch to the small, furry creature's head, Ryoko sat beside Nerti's cot, Tenchi and the past version of Ayeka joining her. While the door closed, the Ryoan woman motioned to her diminutive companion.

"You know what to do."

The feline animal mewed the affirmative and jumped into the air above Nerti. Hovering in that position, Ryo-Ohki's body hardened into a blackish-brown crystal and molded itself into a rhomboid gemstone, slowly rotating over the blonde's head.

With a somber expression, the present version of Ayeka stepped quietly to the cot herself and knelt beside the memory of Ryoko. "The emperor and Lady Seto _ordered_ her to join minds with Ms. Nerti in the hopes of discovering Liaens's plans."

"I remember," Azaka affirmed. "You and Captain Sagami met with the emperor to detail your rescue of Ms. Ryoko and Lady Nagi, as well as Ms. Nerti and Hunter Pii."

Kamidake lowered his eyes to the side, reminiscing himself as he added, "I had joined Lord Tenchi and Ms. Ryoko while she brought her sister back to herself. When we brought this news to the emperor, he sided _resolutely_ with Lady Seto's plan to connect Ms. Ryoko's mind to Ms. Nerti's."

"Lest they force _Lady Nagi_ to do so in her stead," Azaka added, closing his eyes with a heavy breath.

The crimson knight forced back a sickened curl in his lip while his partner commented to their charge, "Likely, princess, your mind conjured this image from your memory since we are likewise connecting to your mind via the keys."

"Perhaps so," she accepted.

Soon, Ryo-Ohki projected a red cone of light over Nerti's head, scanning her, searching for a compatible psychic frequency. The memory of Tenchi turned to the image of Ryoko and asked, "Don't you need Ken-Ohki to do this?"

The amber-eyed rogue shook her head and replied, "Not really. Ken-Ohki's link to Nagi just made things work easier. This woman doesn't have something we can exploit like that, so we'll just have to see if Ryo-Ohki can find something to latch on to."

Concerned, the past version of Ayeka inquired, "Is there any danger to you or Ryo-Ohki?"

"Ayeka," the former pirate scoffed, "this isn't even going to work, so there's nothing to worry about."

In that moment, a black Mark of Rage scrawled itself down the right side of Nerti's face, much like it would for a Juraian noble, extending three claws across her cheek. Within the chest of the past version of Ayeka, pain shot into her heart and rippled through her entire thorax. The wind was crushed out of her lungs, toppling her to one side as she clutched her sternum.

Meanwhile, the present version of Ayeka was thrown away from the cot, forcibly held against the far wall of the suite by an unseen force. Immediately, Azaka and Kamidake drew their staves and rushed to her side, calling out to her. However, in unison, Ayeka and her past self pointed toward Nerti Ro's motionless form, to the mark on her face.

"Look!" the current princess called to them. "Look at Ms. Nerti!"

Both spun back to see the black mark, and a red beam of light radiating from the blonde's forehead to Ryo-Ohki's crystalline form, separate from the scanning cone. Loudly and painfully, the cabbit meowed as the gemstone reconfigured itself, random protrusions growing from the artifact. Recognizing the facial mark, Azaka lowered his staff slightly.

"She was touched by the dark goddess and her ilk," he recalled, "though ignorant of that tainted gift."

Around them all, the room's coloring melted to scarlet as the past version of Ayeka collapsed, calling for Tenchi. The memory halted suddenly with the young prince reaching to catch the previous incarnation of the lady. However, her body blackened, spurring both knights to take a step back, close to their present rendition of the princess. The darkness incasing the memory oozed onto the floor, gliding slowly toward the real Juraians in the room.

"Oh, she was touched, Azaka," rose a woman's voice from the obsidian shadow, "as was I."

As it approached closer, the liquid molded itself, dripping upward and around an unseen feminine form. Filling with horror, Ayeka's eyes widened watching the vile ink paint the outline of herself, adorned in the ruined combat attire from Manhattan, including the tiara of thorns. Within moments, Dark Ayeka came to stand before Azaka and Kamidake, her pale coloration appearing once her body was fully visible. With a cool glare, her gaze met theirs each in turn.

"Still so loyal," the twisted princess commented, "even after all I have done?"

While the azure knight studied the villainess in silence, his crimson partner took a step forward and barked back, "_Your_ deeds are not _hers_, imposter!"

Chuckling to herself, Dark Ayeka grinned widely, slyly, as she replied, "You believe that _she_ is the '_real_ Jurai Ayeka'?" With a motion to her counterpart, she asked, "Why don't you ask her?"

Kamidake briefly glanced back to the woman behind him, who shamefully glanced to the side. As he returned his attention to his foe, the vile figure advanced another step.

"_I_ am Jurai Ayeka," she stated hotly. "_She_ is only a mask I've worn, to fool the world into believing…"

Another step was taken, a scowl etching itself into her brow.

"That I don't _hate_ the people around me."

Her gait continued toward them, a hand sliding between her breasts slowly.

"That I don't _lust_ after the men I see."

Her foot moved forward, the bladed crest of her tiara flaring a bright scarlet.

"That I don't have the _power_ to take what I want."

Her hands extended to either side, fingers open wide as her black mini-guardians appeared around her, each with the deep reverberation of a gong.

"You two _never_ knew me."

Ayeka closed her eyes, her heart breaking as she heard her personal demon pollute her image before these good men. Her teeth gnashed against one another, fingers gathering into fists. Shame consumed her, wanting to shut out that twisted image, to silence those hurtful words.

Then, Azaka shook his head and retorted, "We all have those darker, baser impulses, princess." He lowered his staff and turned to face the woman behind him, still pinned against the illusionary wall. His lavender eyes raised to her face, saying resolutely, "You are not defined by them, but rather by how you overcome them."

The broken princess's eyes blinked open, tears emerging from the edges of her sight. "I'm sorry, Azaka. I'm not the woman you think I am."

With a kind expression, he disagreed, "No, I believe you are. You have only forgotten it, or convinced yourself otherwise."

"You will address _me_, knight," Dark Ayeka demanded, reaching to grab Azaka's shoulder.

"Back, imposter!" Kamidake ordered, sliding between his partner and the twisted image.

"Impudent soldier," she declared as her hand swung at him.

In that motion, her tiara reconfigured, its thorns retracting and its color brightening. Its bladed crest shrunk and remolded itself as the branches writhed and rearranged themselves. Within seconds, the tiara of thorns had changed itself into Ayeka's tiara key, its crest brightly shining violet. At Dark Ayeka's command, the tiara glowed brightly, as did Kamidake's staff.

"Be gone!"

As her hand swung at him, Kamidake's image disappeared in a wisp of vapor, leaving only herself with Azaka and the pinned princess.

"Kamidake!" Ayeka called out in fright. However, her concern then quickly set upon her last loyal attendant, the azure knight. Behind him, her dark doppelganger approached close, looming behind him, her breath hot and low, hissing into his ear. Azaka closed his eyes and steeled himself with a calm breath, unafraid of what was to come.

"Did you not hear me, knight?" her luscious voice whispered, her mini-guardians gathering around him, encircling him. "_I_ am your princess, _not_ this figurehead."

"Princess," he said quietly, never turning to the twisted image, "you know this woman behind me. You know what she is, and why she is here now."

"Face _me_, knight," the blackened royal ordered. "Accept who _I_ am."

Stoically and defiantly, he refused to answer, his eyes meeting Ayeka's while the mini-guardians hummed dully around him. Like with Kamidake, Azaka's staff began to glow in unison with the mimicked tiara on Dark Ayeka's brow.

Chills rushed through the princess, watching her counterpart draw her hand back, ready to disperse the azure knight's presence just like his partner's. Her eyes pleaded to him, tears rolling down her cheeks, fear devouring her.

"Azaka, please…" she uttered, "don't leave me… Don't leave me alone here…"

"The only will that keeps or removes us, princess, is yours," he stated before Dark Ayeka's hand came down at him.

"And, _I_ want you gone," the twisted woman replied.

Ayeka's heart pounded in her chest, witnessing her last defense vaporize before her, his eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes wildly danced as they found her shadowy reflection, now approaching her. With a wave of her foe's hand, the memory around them vanished as well, becoming a fine white mist and leaving a vast, empty black plain in its place. The princess herself now hung from a grand crystalline cross, her arms and legs visibly lashed to its faceted crossbeam and body.

"Afraid?" the twisted princess asked.

The bound version of the Juraian gazed upon her replica, noting the exact copy of the tiara key on her brow. Confusion swept through her thoughts alongside the fear, spurring her to wrestle against her bonds.

"Why do you have _that_ key?"

"Because it's _mine_," the other version hissed, a grin widening across her lips, "not _yours_." She stood beside her twin and slowly drew her fingers over the counterpart's smooth, shaking cheek. "Father gave it to _me_ on _my_ fifth birthday, not long before _I_ first met that bitch Ryua Ryoko."

Chills rushed through the regal lady's spine, her cheek turning away from the hellish touch of her doppelganger. "How do you have…?" she began.

"'Your' memories?" the other completed as her hand cupped her reflection's cheek. Carefully, she urged her captive's gaze to meet hers, amethyst to gray. "Because they are _my_ memories."

Looking into her vile double's eyes, Ayeka could feel a deep hate burning behind them. The heat of the other's hand on her cheek grew uncomfortable, even painful. Her breath hissed between her teeth while her body screamed to leave this horrible situation.

"_You_ don't belong here," Dark Ayeka stated hotly. "These memories are _mine_."

Amidst the unpleasantness enveloping her predicament, Ayeka's thoughts swam through the implications of the other's words. She was merely a shadow of this vile persona, a shell to be discarded. None of her life was hers, only a proxy for an evil agenda beneath the surface. Just as she feared, she was really a monster, a murderess.

And yet, her arms strained against her bonds. Her heart pounded, rejecting this evident conclusion. Despite all this mirror image has claimed, none of those statements would be accepted by her mind. She had felt the crushing agony from Nerti Ro's affect on Ryo-Ohki. She had stood with Ryoko in Manhattan against the chimera Illirg. She had petitioned the emperor five times to aid Earth.

"_No_!" the princess barked back into her double's face. "These are _my_ memories! This is _my_ life!"

A scowl contorted the shadow woman's lip, her grip on the other's cheek tightening, burning hotter. "You are still the pitiful Princess Jurai Ayeka," she repeated from the dream. "_You_ have blissfully ignored the ugliness around you. _You_ could never accept the horror in this world."

"_I_ watched men die by my own hand," the pinned royal retorted, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "_I_ saw the man I loved battered trying to save me." She paused for a moment, her lips trembling while the memory crept into her head. "_I_ heard my little sister's final words as she fell to the dark goddess. _I_ can never forget what I have seen, and done. _Never_ tell me that those memories are not _mine_."

The tiara upon Ayeka's brow shimmered emerald, its crest pulsing a deep violet. Likewise, the mimicked item on Dark Ayeka's head synchronized with the original key, spurring a gasp from the twisted princess.

"_Stop_!" the black-clad woman cried out.

The formal-dressed lady then began to feel her twin's emotions seeping back through the linkage between them. Surprise filled her when the images rushing into her were not hateful, lustful, power-crazed rage, but rather horrified fears. Those dancing eyes of her opponent did not shift from contained mania, but actually withheld phobia. Each aspect of her existence was a shunned anxiety from the princess's consciousness, meant to push her away, to push everyone away.

"_I_ feared becoming a monster," she reasoned, "so _you_ became the monster. _I_ wanted to be alone, so _you_ sent everyone away from me." Realization swept over her face, her bonds gently loosening from the bladed cross. "_I_ am not the mask."

Dark Ayeka began stepping away from her counterpart, a hard glare at her opposite.

"_You_ are."

Ayeka fell free from the cross, the bindings shattering into a rain of obsidian filaments that clattered onto the plain below. Facing her other self, the princess began to understand Azaka's words clearly.

"You are not the woman I was two months ago, nor are you the creature who attempted to consume me. You are a part of my will. You acted on my desire to be alone. That is why you sent away Azaka and Kamidake." Her brows furrowed as she approached her double slowly. "Why? Why do you torment me? Why do you haunt me with these horrific images?"

Again, their tiaras illuminated the pair synchronously. Distantly, softly, both versions of the Juraian could hear children screaming, pleading, amidst the sounds of fire roaring. The regally dressed variation gasped as a memory began to fill the black plain, the landscape reshaping itself as before. Within moments, the ground below their feet became a burnt disc of royal teardrops within a larger meadow. In the distance, Heaven's Tree rose from the forested landscape of Jurai, the sun setting in the distance.

Ayeka could feel the heat beneath her feet, rising from the scarred soil of her home-world. The scent of scorched flesh filled her nostrils as it had previously in her dreams, sickening her. However, she could also feel the tension in her foe's mind, see the uneasiness in her stance. She heard her other self's breath shorten, and the fear in her eyes become far more apparent.

"… You know what happened," Dark Ayeka whispered.

Fighting through the sickness in her gut and the burning desire to leave, Ayeka asked, "_What_ happened? _Please_ tell me!"

Dark Ayeka's lips opened to speak, but rather than the shadowy harmony of previous encounters, a different voice issued forth her words. A single child's voice, no older than nine years, spoke for her.

"Go away!" the girl's speech screeched out from the villainess's mouth. "Leave me alone!"

Confused, Ayeka's brows rose. "You…"

The blackened princess shut her mouth and retreated farther from her double, never leaving her gaze. However, the fearful look in her eyes only grew more wild. As she egressed more, three child-sized figures appeared in the razed flowers crinkling under her feet. The foul scent became stronger and far more pungent, eliciting a gagging and gasping breath from Ayeka's body.

"You want to know who wrote those journal entries," Dark Ayeka asked, her voice returning to its former timbre, "and why you never truly tapped Jurai's power?"

The mini-guardians flew into Ayeka, pressing her roughly against the bladed cross. The princess cried out, the sharp edges of the construct behind her digging into her kimono, into her skin.

"_Who do you think_?!" the twisted woman yelled back. "Who do you think was _screaming_ for you to _fucking_ stop?!" She stormed forward, crimson light igniting in the palms of her hands. "_Every_ time you tapped Jurai's power, it _fucking_ hurt! _I_ remembered what happened, what _we_ did to them!" She stopped before the princess and lifted her flaming power to her reflection's face. "And, _I_ made sure _you_ would never do it again!"

Ayeka's amethyst eyes widened, feeling the scalding warmth of the wicked energy before her. She turned her head from it, demanding again, "_Why_?! _What_ did I do?!"

"Exactly the same as what that damned creature _made_ you do," the blackened woman replied hotly, "_murderess_."

The princess shut her eyes tightly and screamed back, "_I didn't kill them_!"

Azure light burst from around the regally dressed lady, enveloping the pair and soon, the entire meadow around them.

On _Ryu-Oh_'s bridge, Ayeka's eyes snapped open as she gasped and leaned forward on her hands, her breath short and irregular. Kamidake rushed to her side, resting a concerned hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Are you alright, princess?" he asked.

"She… she's a part… of me," the violet-tressed woman replied between gasps, her eyes rising to meet Azaka's.

Cooly and empathetically, the blue knight nodded. "She is, and has been for a long time, it would seem."

Soon, her breath calmed, her heart settled, and she seated herself on her legs again, her mind swirling with information from her encounter. Kamidake knelt next to her, listening as she continued.

"I could _feel_ her, her fear…" she paused for a moment before adding, "… _my_ fear…"

"She is likely a fragment of you," Azaka stated, "a memory long repressed."

"But, she looked like I did in Manhattan," she argued. "That event was very recent."

"True," he acknowledged, "but I expect the emotions from both were very similar. She absorbed that twisted image to keep you farther away."

Her hands slid upward along her arms, holding herself close as fright crept along her spine. "Azaka, what could I have done to create her?"

"Only you can answer that, princess," the warrior admitted somberly.

With a deep, calming breath, her eyes fluttered open and met his. There, he saw at last what he had hoped to see this entire session, a spark of determination. Though that focus was buried beneath fear and doubt, he recognized the desire to know the truth, to resist the wrongs.

"How can I?" she asked.

"Kamidake and I can teach you our Way," he offered gently, "the Knight's Way."

The young woman blinked incredulously. Likewise, the crimson knight glanced suddenly to his partner, surprised by this particular arrangement. However, with a brief gaze to his associate, Azaka nodded and added.

"The Way is intense and should not be ever be taken lightly."

"Azaka," she whispered humbly, "I… I can't accept this. The Way is meant for your students and progeny, not…" she glanced aside with some shame muddling her expression.

"Princess," he said thoughtfully, "who better than the woman who faced our world's greatest Enemy?"

Her eyes met his, feeling his knowing gaze pierce the veil of indecision over her heart. Both knights had faced the dark goddess as well, and they knew well the threat she perpetually posed to Jurai and its people. Deep within, Ayeka did too as one who helped end the deity's recent campaign.

"She will not hesitate again," Azaka sagely warned. "War will come, no doubt in your lifetime. You should be ready, as should we all."

The regal lady considered this carefully, remembering the violet claws lashing at her, Tenchi's sword unsteady in her hands. Though the wounds had healed thanks to Dr. Hakubi Washu's intervention, the Juraian could still vividly recall the strikes and wounds from the black sword. Her hands drifted along her arms, her academic mind arguing that her place was in the palace, to handle matters of state, to entertain dignitaries, to set policy.

But, her heart demanded otherwise.

"Yes," she answered, "we should." Her gaze met his, the determination in her waxing. "When should we begin?"

With a quiet nod, Azaka accepted his first pupil since the Ryo-Jurai War.

X X X

Leaving the dock where _Ryu-Oh_ was moored, the knights Azaka and Kamidake walked together, their staves strapped across their backs. However, concern crossed the crimson knight's face as he turned to his partner.

"Azaka," he said, "are you sure?"

"Very," the elder man replied resolutely, "you felt it too."

The younger warrior glanced to the side, folding his arms. "I'm not sure what I felt. I know it couldn't be our Lady."

"Yes, and no," the bearded knight commented. "The princess is not our Lady, but her sister is. They are blood relatives, so it is possible. If Fate had chosen differently, their roles could have been reversed."

A grimace wrenched the lips of the redheaded fighter. "So, you think she could be like Princess Achi?"

"I know it."

The two halted together and faced one another, a silent affirmation passing between them.

"Kamidake," Azaka began, "when the monster tore at her mind and heart, she fought it as she knew how. She resisted, perhaps for over a year's time." He rested his hand on his companion's shoulder and added steadfastly, "She could easily surpass us, or even Masaki Tenchi."

"I realize that," Kamidake accepted, "but she is very fragile now. This is a dangerous time."

"Which is why she requires guidance," the older master acknowledged, "lest she stray down the dark path herself."

The red warrior nodded, realizing the truth in his words. His kinsman extended his hand, a gesture of brotherhood in this decision.

"Are we together?" Azaka asked.

For a moment, Kamidake considered what they had seen. After both were exiled from Ayeka's mental plane by her darkened persona, the two knights quickly recovered and approached the princess. Locked in the encounter with her other self, she remained unresponsive, her body locked into her meditation. The younger knight took his staff and prepared to rejoin the lady in her duel of wills. Also, the tree Ryu-Oh cascaded rays of light from her leaves, each chiming loudly off the water around them. Through the keys, both knights could hear Ryu-Oh's worries, and desire to interfere herself.

But, Azaka stopped them both of them, reminding them that this was Ayeka's mind, her confrontation. She needed to make peace with this side of herself, not have it merely forced back to fester again. She needed a permanent solution, not a quick relief.

Minutes ticked past them. Kamidake paced impatiently, spinning his staff in frustration while Azaka stoically waited, watching the princess, silently hoping for her victory. Then, her eyes popped open, revealing their nature amethyst color, but in that moment, her hair curled around her face and burst into a bluish light. This aura washed over her for a few seconds before fading, and she leaned forward gasping.

Azaka and Kamidake could feel that radiance, regardless of their eyes or keys. They had basked in it before, when they first received those artifacts. That light and power felt nearly identical to their goddess, Lady Tsunami. However, they sensed differences. It was weaker, but raw and unbridled, primal. While Tsunami's presence was refined from aeons of existence, like the warmth of a morning sunrise, the power flowing through Ayeka burst forth like a sudden, torrential storm.

Kamidake had heard about the princess's ordeal while in the thrall of the dark creature that tormented her. His heart bled and demanded recompense for the damage done to her, and he worried that this endeavor could harm her further. Having trained with Azaka himself, he knew the difficulties she would face.

Yet, she persevered under the beast's possession and returned to herself. She fought and helped defeat the dark goddess's ambitions on Earth. He could see what she could become, provided the proper support.

With a thoughtful breath, Kamidake took his hand firmly, their grips intertwining tightly.

"Of course."


End file.
